Keeping Secrets
by SpyKid18
Summary: When Rory is tapped by Yale's most elusive secret society, she finds herself grudgingly drawing the eye of one of its members.  ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is just a new idea that I came up with. Hope you enjoy it!**

You've Been Tapped

It all started with an envelope in her purse. She didn't remember having left her purse alone at any point where someone could slip in the ivory envelope; yet, there it was. Unaccustomed to receiving strange notes in her purse, she didn't know exactly what to do with it. The obvious answer was to open and read it, but too many episodes of _Criminal Minds_ had her convinced that she would find stalkerish photos of herself with a hastily scrawled "you're next" written in red Sharpie. It sat on her desk for a good two days before she worked up the courage to open it.

She closed her door, to keep Paris' prying eyes un-prying, and paced for a few moments to work herself up. Finally, she picked up the letter and burrowed her finger under the lip of the envelope, opening it with one slide of her finger. She could tell immediately that it was stationary. She pulled it out, feeling something flutter in her stomach as she read the text.

_You have been chosen._

_Place this letter on the bench in front of Corboy to accept._

_Secrecy is paramount._

_Tell no one._

Well, that was cryptic. She slid the letter back into the envelope, sitting heavily on her bed while she glanced down at the envelope in her hands. This was surely unexpected. She had thought living with Paris would be the unwelcome shock of the year, but this trumped even that. It seemed she had been tapped for some secret society. She had heard of them before, but mainly disregarded them as an urban legend. She should have known better, having nearly been Puffed in Headmaster Charleston's office back at Chilton.

If that instance had taught her anything, she was not the secret-society-type. She didn't understand the pageantry and overblown solemnity that everyone involved seemed to thrive on. What was really so meaningful about ringing the bell in Charleston's office? It just seemed like a whole of unnecessary trouble to Rory. No, she would not be returning this letter. Tapped or not, she was not going to be drinking any of that kool aid.

She began to toss the envelope into the waste bin, but then hesitated. It wasn't every day that she got envelopes slipped into her purse. And it definitely wasn't every day that she was tapped for a super secret Yale society. Some people would be rather proud of this. Baby book material, even.

She would keep the letter. She wouldn't return it, but she would keep it. Content with her decision, she slipped it into her desk and headed back out into the common room to start her reading.

* * *

><p>"My martini is smaller this week," Lorelai said, tilting her head to the side as she analyzed the contents of her drink. It was Friday night and the Gilmore clan were in their usual spots in the elder couple's parlor, enjoying drinks before dinner. Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Your martini is the exact same that it always is, Lorelai."<p>

"No, I'm pretty sure it's smaller. Rory, doesn't it look smaller?"

"I'm not really a good gage," Rory said, smiling slightly at her mother's continued inspection of the drink. Emily wrinkled her nose in irritation and said, "For goodness sake, Lorelai, put your drink down."

"Well, someone is touchy tonight."

"Anyway," Emily said pointedly, turning her attention away from Lorelai and toward her granddaughter. "How is Yale, Rory? Anything exciting lately?"

There was a twinkle in her grandmother's eye that set something off in Rory's mind. Richard pulled his attention from his tumbler of scotch and enthused, "Yes, Rory, anything good? First few weeks of school are always a whirlwind!"

Lorelai glanced between her parents, who were looking expectantly at Rory, and remarked, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Yale is good," Rory said vaguely. "My classes are going well. I haven't killed Paris yet."

"A lack of homicide is always a good thing," Lorelai chimed in, noting that her parents were still staring at Rory intently. Emily nodded encouragingly and said, "Well, that's good. I'm sure you have even more excitement awaiting you."

Emily and Richard exchanged a knowing smile.

"Yes," Richard echoed, "_much_ excitement."

"Okay weird people," Lorelai said slowly, uncrossing her legs as she shifted a bit on the couch. "It has been established that Rory will have excitement. Which, might I add, she probably already has. Did you tell them about the naked guy, Rory?"

"Naked _what_?" Emily gasped, her tone changing mercurially from before. Rory shot her mother a look and said, "Let's just say I had a very typical experience my first week at school."

Richard chortled in his armchair and said, "Ah yes, I remember many similar _typical_ experiences. My school chums and I used to get in all sorts of trouble at Yale."

"School chums?" Lorelai repeated, snorting into her martini.

"We streaked through the quad one St Patricks Day after too many pints of Guinness. I'm afraid there are pictures of it somewhere."

Lorelai stared at her father in complete horror. "You streaked?"

"There are a lot of things I've done that you don't know about, Lorelai," Richard said with an indulgent smile. "You were deviant enough without me giving you more ideas."

"Yes I was," Lorelai said. She grinned at Rory and said, "That's how you came about, sweetie."

"Charming Lorelai," Emily said dryly.

The maid stood awkwardly in front of the dining room and said, "Dinner is served, Ms. Gilmore."

Emily dismissed her with a wave of her hand and said, "Yes, thank you Leisel."

"Leisel?" Lorelai repeated incredulously. "Gee Mom, are you getting them straight from the _Sound of Music _now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lorelai."

Lorelai fell into step beside her daughter and murmured under her breath, "You got it, right?"

* * *

><p>Nothing good was on the radio on the way back to Yale, so Rory turned it off and let her thoughts keep her company, instead. There were definitely enough of them. Something about that letter still bothered her and then there had been her grandparent's behavior. It was almost like they knew something. Almost like they knew…about the letter?<p>

It was impossible, though. This was just some stupid college thing. It was menial, far below her grandparents whose calendars were dotted with galas and benefits nearly every weekend. Why would they care about something so silly? When she arrived back at her dorm room, she went the usual route for when faced with a tricky situation. She prepared.

Into the early hours of the morning, she found every article that she could about Yale and secret societies. There was a surprising lack of information. Hours of research only landed her with a dozen or so articles. One proved interesting, however. It was accompanied by a picture, which showed several young men in coat and tails. One looked somewhat familiar and she quickly scanned the names.

"Oh," she breathed out, eyes widening when she read her own surname. Seemed that Richard Gilmore had dabbled in secret societies. She read more of the names, recognizing several. Astor. Vanderbilt. Carnegie. These were the best and brightest, not to mention the wealthiest families in the country. As she read on she found another interesting name.

Life and Death Brigade.

She tried it aloud, feeling a chill run down her spine. She had heard about other societies like this and had a rough understanding of how they functioned. They liked prestige and money. Even more, they liked lineage. Legacy. There was a fair chance that Richard Gilmore had been a member of this Life and Death Brigade. In result, there was more than a fair chance they were now after her.

* * *

><p>The letter made her nervous. Knowing that it was sitting in her desk made her edgy all day. She hated loose ends and that letter was definitely one. Discovering her family's history with the group had shifted her perspective somewhat. She found herself actually considering it, which created its own host of issues.<p>

Despite the letter's overt message to tell no one, Rory declared an overriding Lorelai-Gilmore-loophole (on the grounds that Lorelai Gilmore was never hoodwinked) and made the drive down to Stars Hollow after her classes.

"A visit without laundry?" Lorelai quipped. "I feel so special."

"So, this week has been more exciting than I've let on."

"Well, dish," Lorelai cooed, sitting on the couch and patting the side beside her for Rory. She sat down and pulled her legs beneath her.

"Tuesday, I found an envelope in my purse."

"Weird."

"Yeah, and when I opened it there was this really cryptic message. It said that I had been chosen and that I were to accept I had to return this envelope to a specific drop off point."

"Drop off point," Lorelai repeated with a grin. "Someone has been brushing up on their _Alias_. Now, let me get this straight-you found a random letter in your purse?"

"Yeah."

"But you have a near death grip on that thing. You even loop the strap around your foot when you're at restaurants."

"I left it at my table at the library when I went to get a book," Rory said. "They must have put it in then."

"And who is this _they_? Do you know?"

"I think I do. Remember how weird grandma and grandpa were acting at dinner Friday night?"

"Yeah, it was strange even for them."

"Well, when I got back that night I started doing research on secret societies at Yale. And I found a picture of grandpa."

Lorelai frowned and said, "Please tell me it wasn't the streaking one."

Rory leaned forward conspiringly as she said, "No, but it was of him and some other men in tuxedos. It accompanied an article about this secret group at school called the Life and Death Brigade."

"It's not a secret if you know the name," Lorelai noted.

"Well, technically it doesn't exist. No one has ever affirmed its existence."

"Okay, so what do you take from all of this? Do you think your grandpa was in some weird Skull and Bones?"

"Well, it would make sense that they would tap me," Rory said. "Those type of societies love legacies. What's to say that other Gilmores weren't in it before Grandpa?"

"This is definitely dishy," Lorelai said, nodding slowly. "I guess the real question, though, is what are you going to do? You're not considering it, are you?"

"I don't know," Rory admitted. "It seems a bit too Puff for me, but Grandma and Grandpa seemed so excited."

Lorelai shook her head immediately and said, "No, do not do this for them. In fact, I don't think you should do this at all. Slipping letters in your purse? That is creepy. And possibly illegal."

"It would be a good way to meet people," Rory offered.

"So is intermural badminton. And the Yale Daily News. You've met friends there, right?"

"Not really," Rory admitted. "The only talk there is about ledes and bylines."

Lorelai paused for a moment and then said, "You want to do this, don't you?"

"I can't help feeling like I'm supposed to," Rory admitted.

"Do you have time to think it over?" Rory nodded. "Well, if you do decide to go through with it, remember not to drink the kool aid. Or go on roofs."

"Sage advice."

"Take your time, kid." Lorelai wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Resting her chin there she held echoes of Vito Corleone as she said, "Once you're in, you're in for life."

* * *

><p>Her decision was made. She put the letter on the bench outside of Corboy, glancing around quickly as she did so. She was looking for someone lurking in the shadows, watching from down the street. All she saw was the usual hustle and bustle of the campus between classes. Resigning herself to the fact that this group would show themselves on their watch, she turned and headed back to her dorm.<p>

The next few days went on without anything out of the ordinary. She ate her meals in the dining hall without interruption. Classes were normal. No letter showed up in her purse, nor under the door. She almost began to think that it had all been some elaborate hoax, until she was pulled to the side on her way to Lit 270 and a bag was pulled over her head.

"What the-"

"Rory Gilmore," a male voice said above her. "You have accepted our invitation, correct?"

"Yeah," she breathed out. "Can we, uh, lose the burlap sack?"

"Not until we reach our destination."

She was pulled into a car and felt a mounting fear as she heard the car start. It occurred to her that everything with the Life and Death Brigade and her grandfather was only a hunch. It was circumstantial, gathered from dated articles that had never been verified. She could be in a car with crazy axe murderers for all she knew.

"Um, I-"

"Shit," a voice said from the front. "I always catch this damn light."

Something in her stomach loosened at the sound of the voice. She recognized it from her history class Monday and Wednesday mornings. "Colin?"

"Hey-how…" Colin cleared his throat obviously and then said in a low voice, "no talking."

"Where are we going?"

"To an undisclosed location," Colin answered.

"I have a right to know where we're going. Can we at least take the thing off my head?"

"No, you can't. God, Rory-shit, I'm not supposed to say your name-just go along with it, okay?"

All her nerve ends seemed to be on fire as she felt the car accelerate. So, she had been right. There was something to go along with, huh? No doubt the same sort of inane pageantry she had observed with the Puffs. She stayed silent for Colin's sake; she could hear the nearly comical frustration in his voice. After another ten or fifteen minutes, the car came to a stop. She heard the door open and then someone grabbed her arm, pulling her from the car. She stumbled forward and the hand grasped her arm tighter. She was pulled forward, noticing the feel of grass beneath her feet. She could smell trees and wondered if she had been brought to some park.

"Are we at John Humphrey Preserves?"

"What?" Colin breathed out beside her. "How did you figure that out? Is there a hole in your bag or something?"

"We drove for roughly fifteen minutes," Rory answered logically. "I smell trees. Grass is under my feet. And this is the only forest preserve nearby."

"I really wish she wasn't a legacy," someone muttered nearby. Rory's eyes widened as a smile graced her features. She was now one hundred percent positive that her assumptions had been correct. Someone led her a few steps forward and then the bag was pulled from her head. What she saw took her breath away.

Everyone around her were dressed in tuxedos and ball gowns, besides a few neophytes like herself who stood out not only for their garb, but the gaping looks on their face. Rory had to remind herself to close her mouth before a girl with golden blonde hair wearing a deep blue dress held out a garment bag to her and said, "Go to the tents in the back and put this on."

"What is all of this?" Rory asked, unable to keep her eyes on the blonde as she glanced around, a new sight meeting her eyes each second.

"You'll find out soon," she responded with an easy grin. "Now go change."

Rory walked back to one of the tents, opening the flap gingerly to make sure that no one else was there. When she found it empty, she walked in and put her book bag in front of the entrance. She pulled the zipper down on the garment bag, her heart beat quickening when she found one of the most stunning dresses she had ever seen. A pale blue with delicate detailing, she was almost afraid to touch it.

She undressed, wondering if the dress would actually fit her. It's not like she filled out some form with her dress size. She found it fit her perfectly, though. It almost seemed to be tailored for her body, but the possibilities there made her head spin too much. She picked up her book bag and stuffed her clothes in. The bag barely closed now, but she had a feeling that wouldn't matter. Hoisting it on her shoulder (quite the feat considering the added weight) she walked out into the bustle of people. Colin approached her and took her bag from her, handing it off to another guy. Rory went to object but Colin interrupted with, "Don't worry, Gilmore. No one will be stealing your things."

"What is this?" Rory asked.

Colin smiled for the first time since they arrived and said, "This is the Life and Death Brigade, Gilmore. And it's a hell of a ride."

**A/N: So, thoughts? Would you like to see this continued? Logan comes in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the wonderful feedback on the last chapter. I thought this story might be a bit too out there for the fandom. Thank you for proving me wrong! lol This one loosely follows the LDB storyline in You Jump, I Jump, Jack with my own twists, of course. Just to clear up some confusion that my arise with this, I am envisioning the new LDB class as only 15-20 people. I figure it has to be exclusive for it to stay a secret. Anyway, I will let you get to the chapter-if you are even still reading. Hope you enjoy it!**

Down The Rabbit Hole

Rory walked around the grounds, feeling like she had been plopped into some Tim Burton pipe dream, whimsical with an undeniable edge. Frivolity apparently was the modus operandi of the moment, but she could feel an underlying momentum, careening them all toward the main purpose of all the festivities. What this main purpose was exactly had yet to be discovered. Instead of venturing guesses, Rory set on pleading ignorance and simply enjoying the afternoon. There was much to enjoy-sumptuous buffets, champagne fountains, and a rather strange shooting set-up complete with human targets and paint ball guns. She could surely amuse herself until the real meat of the gathering revealed itself. She sought to do exactly that when her name rang out behind her.

She knew the voice and felt her mood deflate a balloon meeting the sharp end of a pin. She turned slowly, unfortunately meeting the gaze of one Paris Gellar. Now, Rory did not all together dislike Paris. In fact, for most intents and purposes the girls got along just fine. Despite her proclivity for late night crafts and obsessive promptness, Paris had proved to be a decent roommate. It was just that the girl was better handled in small doses, and with their living arrangement, Rory had relished the thought of something removed from the demanding blonde. Unfortunately, she had no such luck.

"Hi Paris," Rory said, offering a half-hearted wave. "Isn't this something?" She gestured around to all the fanfare surrounding them. "It's really incredible."

"What is incredible is that I was even tapped," Paris said, her grin wider than Rory had ever seen it. It was even more dazzling than when the two of them had won that debate back at Chilton, making the other team cry. And Paris loved making people cry. "You're no surprise," she continued. "You're a Gilmore, after all. They probably started salivating the minute they saw your name on the freshman roster. But me-the first Gellar at Yale."

"Yeah, pretty incredible."

"Something new," Paris breathed out, eyes wide with excitement. "If I have anything to say about things, I will be the first in a long line of Gellars here."

Paris looked positively ecstatic at the thought of creating her own lineage, and Rory merely nodded, as to let her roommate continue her dreaming. After a few moments of hushed awe, Paris snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Well, we should probably socialize. That's what we should do, right?"

It seemed Paris was making them partners in this quest to socialize, and as someone who never was fully comfortable alone in a crowd, Rory decided she was okay with this. She gestured over toward the food and said, "Usually a good place to start."

"Good call," Paris said with a perfunctory nod. "And besides, I'm starving."

Rory's own stomach growled in response. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, having usually eaten lunch after the class she was intercepted while on her way to. They walked over to the large expanse of food, the savory smells making Rory's stomach voice its approval. She picked up a plate and walked down the table, adding a small sandwich from one plate, some pasta salad from another. By the time she was at the end of the table there was so much food that it looked ready to topple off the plate. Paris, accustomed to Rory's eating abilities, merely paid it a cursory glance. The boy who had been watching with mounting interest did not.

"Tell me you're bringing that to a friend to share with," he said, stepping forward. "Actually, scratch that. Tell me you are bringing it to several friends."

"Excuse me?" Rory said, wondering why this boy was approaching her and asking about food. She didn't have that much on her plate. Lorelai would have taken twice as much. The boy smirked and said, "You have a lot of food there."

"I'm hungry," Rory answered defensively. After years of people commenting on her eating, she had gotten to the point where she wished people who just leave her alone. Yes, she really could eat that much. Yes, she really was that tiny. Yes, she really should be studied.

"That looks like enough food to feed a third world country. For several weeks, in fact."

"I eat a lot."

"And you intend to finish that entire plate?" She nodded yes, thinking that it was the most logical thing in the world. Of course she would finish her plate. What other option was there? "Probably will get seconds," she added.

"Fascinating," he said, nodding his head slowly. "You're Rory Gilmore, right?"

She nodded, gleaning from that small admission of information that he must not be a new recruit like her. Knowing that she was talking to a bonafide Life and Death Brigade member made her nerves rattle slightly.

"Logan Huntzberger," he said in greeting, extending a hand. Before Rory could meet it with her own, Paris reached over her and shook his hand firmly.

"Paris Gellar," she told him. "Your father is Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"The one and only," Logan said, his eyes sliding back to Rory who had already begun digging into her plate of food. She was eating some type of meat on a skewer when she felt his eyes on her and looked up innocently. He chuckled lightly at how he had claimed this Paris Gellar's attention without even trying, and yet with Rory Gilmore he was being overshadowed by the catering. He could address Rory again, but decided against it. In his experience it was better to keep people wanting more. Keen at knowing the perfect moment to leave, he nodded his head toward the two ladies and said, "Wonderful meeting you two." As a parting shot, he smirked toward Rory and said, "I'll be checking back to see if you actually finish all of that."

Rory watched him walk away and muttered, "I hope he doesn't come back."

"Face it, while your eating may repulse me it does seem to fascinate most others."

"He reminds me of Tristan," Rory explained further, wrinkling her nose in distaste. The guy had reeked of entitlement, wielding his last name like a license to judge others. Yeah, he was exactly like Tristan.

"Don't you think it's sort of hasty to judge?"

"Seriously," Rory said. "_You're_ telling me I'm being too hasty to judge? You had me pegged as a bumpkin from the sticks before you even met me."

"In my defense, I did filch your records from the office before drawing that conclusion," Paris argued.

"And besides, I'm not judging," Rory continued. "I'm just saying that he reminds me of someone."

"Yeah, someone you hated." Rory had to concede that Paris had somewhat of a point there. She shoveled a forkful of pasta salad in her mouth, chewed, swallowed, and then admitted, "Okay, I was a bit quick to judge."

Paris grinned, always happy to have her side of an argument validated. Content with the turn of the conversation, Paris dropped it entirely and inquired, "How's the pasta salad?"

* * *

><p>As dusk approached, the group became increasingly drunker. Rory only had a glass of champagne, but it still lent a comfortable buzz. The undercurrent of momentum that Rory had felt from the moment she left the tent in her ball gown seemed to gain speed as darkness fell. The older members melted away, leaving only the newer inductees, most too toasted to even notice the change.<p>

A man in a top hat called their attention from a makeshift stage built to the side of all the action. Rory hadn't even noticed it prior to the man's booming voice and wondered how she could have missed something so cumbersome.

"Tonight is the night that will define your time her at Yale," the man announced. "Tonight, you join the ranks of only the brightest and most deserving men and women. Tonight, you become a part of only the most prestigious, illustrious, and elusive society-the Life and Death Brigade!"

His words were met with raucous applause as if he were a rock star addressing his captive audience.

"This is a journey that will forever be a part of you. But it is not a journey to be taken alone." Rory noticed Colin emerge from the forest with a basket filled with ivory votive candles. The older members of the society walked behind him, their lit candles looking like dancing lightening bugs in the falling darkness. Colin walked down the line of inductees, handing each of them a candle. He winked at Rory when he handed hers over.

The candle's unlit wick shot proudly from the wax. The group approached the inductees while the man on stage continued with, "You will each be given a mentor to guide you through your first months with us. Someone to teach you the ways of the Life and Death Brigade."

Rory quickly saw that these mentors were revealed by whoever lit your candle and she looked around to see who was approaching her. She assumed hers would be female, as most the other females' were, and she smiled tentatively at a blonde approaching. She stopped in front of Paris, though, dipping the lit wick of her candle to hers. Rory watched the others approach, beginning to feel the same pull of nerves whenever teams would be chosen in gym class back in Stars Hollow. She always was the last chosen, if she even was.

But this was not a gym class. There was someone coming for her, otherwise she wouldn't be there. She noticed Logan Huntzberger a few paces from her and felt a cold dread settle when he made a beeline for her. She held hope that he was not her mentor all the way until he stood directly before her, touching the tip of his wick to her own.

He gave her a cocky grin and said, "See, there was a reason I knew your name."

Before she could respond, he took a hold of her elbow and led her over to the stage. The others were laying their votives there, arranging them along the lines of some intricate design. Logan laid his down, pointing for her to place hers beside his. When they stepped back she vaguely recognized the forming design.

"Our insignia," Logan explained. She nodded, noticing that his hand was still curved around her elbow. She pulled away slightly and he dropped his hand with an easy smile. "So, did you ever finish that plate?" he asked casually.

"Yes," she said answered. "But no seconds."

"See, I knew you couldn't eat that much." She shrugged. "Well, come on, it's time to get to the main event of the night."

"And that would be?"

He only offered her a goading smile. "You'll see."

She traipsed behind him, having a bit of trouble keeping up due to the cumbersome nature of her skirt. It was like walking with a comforter wrapped around her waist. She slowed down when she saw the tall scaffolding, though. People were climbing up the side, the girl's dresses pulled up nearly to their waists as they placed one foot above the other on their ascent.

"What is that?' Rory asked nervously.

"That is the main event," Logan told her. "Come on, it's better to be one of the first pairs. Easier to get up."

"We're-we're going up there?"

He looked back at her and smirked. "Afraid of heights?"

"What are we doing up there?"

"Jumping."

Rory's eyes widened. "What? You've gotta be kidding-"

"Think of it as a bonding experience."

"But I don't want a bonding experience!"

"It will be fine," he said, stepping closer and laying a hand on her shoulder. "This has all been rigorously tested."

"With humans?"

"Well, no, but we think it should be fine."

She gaped at him. "You _think_?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I just met you!"

"Yes, but do you trust me?"

"Again, I just met you."

"Fine," he sighed, trying from a different angle. "Do you really think this society would do something that would endanger its members? We may like to get a little rowdy sometimes, but accidental deaths are not our thing."

Rory didn't like the idea of going up there at all, but his logic was sound. She looked up nervously, feeling her stomach twist tighter. "Do I have to do it?"

"It's part of initiation."

"This is the hazing, huh?"

Logan snorted. "It's not like we're making you drink our pee."

"No, just jump off a 50 foot scaffolding."

"With a harness," he added. "Rory, I promise you that nothing will happen to you. Mentors are supposed to guide you through this, not kill you."

"Fine," she said hurriedly. "Let's just get up there."

He chuckled at her clear distress. "You shouldn't be so nervous."

"Less talking, more walking."

She could tell that he wanted to continue the bantering, but he blessedly turned around and led her to the scaffolding. He gestured for her to go first and joked, "I'll catch you if you fall."

"Yeah, and then we'll both die," she shot back, nearing a true huff as she gathered the bottom of her dress and pressed it to her side, climbing onto the first rung of the ladder. She muttered, "If I die, you are the one who will explain this to my mother."

She could barely breathe by the time they reached the top. Someone who she assumed was the engineer of this entire ridiculous spectacle approached and eyed her waist before choosing a harness and looping it around her waist. She was at least happy that he gave it a hearty tug before moving on to Logan.

She took a tiny step toward the edge and glanced down. "Oh my God," she breathed out, feeling herself begin to panic.

"See, you're not supposed to do that," Logan said beside her. "You never look down."

"Well I did. And I think I am about to pass out."

"This is supposed to be fun, you know?"

"Yeah, not feeling that."

"At the least exhilarating."

"How about terrifying?" she returned.

"Close enough." He looked over at her and felt a tug in his chest when he saw just how terrified she looked. Impulsively he reached toward her and grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "You'll think this was the greatest thing when it's over?"

"Can it be over then?"

He laughed, dropping her hand as he craned his neck to look over his shoulder at the engineer. He called out, "Hey Jay, we almost ready?"

"Getting the last pair ready," he answered. Rory felt as if ever bit of her body was trembling. This was crazy. What they were doing was crazy, and dangerous, and probably going to kill her. If not, she would be so emotionally scarred that she would never be able to go over floor three of a building.

"Alright," Jay said. "You're all good to go."

Rory began to hyperventilate while Logan called out, "Alright guys, on my count! One! Two!" Rory grabbed his hand again. "Three!"

She stepped off the platform into nothingness, feeling breath sucked from her lungs as she had a moment of free fall. Logan still held her hand, his fingers pressing roughly against her skin betraying his own nerves. The moment of exhilaration (she would admit that it was there) was followed by sheer panic in the seconds proceeding the snap of the bungee cord.

The cord pulled them back before assisting in a smooth landing onto the grass. With her feet on solid ground, the rollercoaster of emotions fed into a nerves-fueled-barrage of laughter that Rory could not stop for a good two minutes. Luckily, Logan seemed to be afflicted by the same laughter. Both could barely speak, their hands still clasped tightly between them. He pulled her toward him and gasped, "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yeah," she breathed out, finally gaining control of her laughter.

"I said you'd think it was the greatest thing when it was over."

She noticed then that they were still holding hands and she pulled away, the freeness of the moment disappearing quickly. Logan felt the change in the air and stepped back slightly, running a hand through his hair. Even with the change in mood, he couldn't stop himself from grinning slightly as he said, "Well, Rory Gilmore, welcome to the Life and Death Brigade."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this one! I had a lot of fun writing it! Just want to let you guys know that there will not be another chapter for a week. I will be out of town with no computer access. However, I still have my iPhone so please leave some feedback! Reviews usually drop after the first chapter, but I challenge you to prove that wrong :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, it took me a bit longer to update than I anticipated. Thank you to all of the fantastic people who left feedback on that last chapter. I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

A Night To Forget

Rory never was very fond of socially mandated fun, but Paris would not stop talking about their floor's planned outing to The Pub and how it would be a great way to get to know the people on the floor, especially the rooms on the other side where bathroom crossover was minimal. Paris was very adamant on how important bathroom crossover was.

"It's the only real way you meet people on the floor," Paris said, pacing in front of the television while Rory attempted to watch a documentary. Rory considered asking her to stop, but to be honest it was easier to watch the television between her paces. "Unless you're the type to go around knocking on people's doors, but let's face it Gilmore, we're not that type. Besides, no one actually likes people like that. I have to keep myself from closing the door right in their face."

"Paris, you did close the door right in their face. That girl last night?"

"I had an exam today," Paris gave as explanation, her pacing halted for a moment. "I didn't have time to socialize. But now it's different. We need to socialize, Gilmore. If we don't, we will regret it. Freshman year wasted."

"I've made lots of friends in my classes," Rory said.

"But have any of them called you?"

"Well…"

"And have you called any of them?"

Rory frowned. "I'm busy. With school and the paper…" Rory trailed off as she realized that the only real person she talked with at Yale was Paris. The realization was terrifying.

"We are squandering the freshman experience, Rory! We have to act or it will pass us up!"

Rory grabbed the changer and switched the television off. "What time do we leave?"

* * *

><p>The Pub outing was spearheaded by the floor's R.A. Meredith and within five minutes, Meredith had used her fake ID to buy a round of drinks and Floor 11 was well on their way to being properly plastered. Rory's untouched beer sat in front of her while Paris nursed her third. The girl was serious about socializing-she even was asking other people around the table about their majors, and Paris hated talking about majors. Usually when someone would ask her about hers she would retort, "Really? Why don't you ask my parents and favorite ice cream flavor too while you're at it?"<p>

Rory held a conversation with the girl to her right. After ten minutes of talking she discovered the girl's name was Lacey, she lived two doors down, was an Advertising major, and recently had been dumped by her boyfriend via text. She also learned that this boyfriend was a lying scoundrel who didn't deserve anything, especially the trip through the back door that she had given him one week before they broke up. All the while Rory nodded, wishing she were anywhere than next to this girl who wouldn't stop saying, "I shouldn't have given him the back door. I shouldn't have given it to him."

"Yes, that is very unfortunate," Rory said, beginning to consider that stein of beer. Maybe it would make her forget back doors entirely. Just as she was about to reach for it, the girl pulled it to her and mumbled, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, you probably need it more."

Lacey sniffed, tears pooling in her eyes. "Thank you, Tory. You are very nice."

Rory considered correcting her, but figured it probably wouldn't stick. She sat silently while Lacey proceeded to gulp down the entire beer. Despite the fact that her beer had been commandeered, she had to admire the lung capacity.

"Thank you," Lacey said, sniffling. "I feel better."

"Good, I'm glad. Well…I'm going to go up to the bar. Get myself a soda."

Lacey hiccupped slightly, covering her mouth as she nodded. "Okay Tory. I'll save your seat."

Rory smiled tightly in response, rising from her seat and heading over to the bar. She placed her palms on the table, leaning forward to grab the bartender's attention. He walked over and asked, "What can I get you?"

"Root beer, please."

"You can put it on my tab," Logan said from behind her. She turned around, smiling sheepishly as he moved beside her.

"You don't have to do that," she said.

He disregarded her statement with a flick of his hand and said, "My pleasure, Rory. But I do have to tell you—this is a bar. You're supposed to order real beer, you know."

She smiled slightly. "I'm underage."

"And that is significant, why?"

"Paris practically has beer coursing through her veins," Rory said, gesturing back toward her roommate whose voice could be heard clearly at the bar. "I am deeming myself the DRM."

"Designated roommate mate?"

"Exactly."

"Well, that's boring."

"Nope, _that_ is responsible."

"How about you spend some time with me and the boys. Colin is over there and just dying to talk to you." The bartender came back with the root beer and Logan grabbed it, handing it over to Rory.

"Colin can't stand me. He practically told me so himself."

"Not true. He finds your puritanical virtues charming. He'll love the root beer."

"I'm here with my floor," Rory said, hiking a thumb back toward her table. "I'm supposed to be socializing."

"And how is that going?"

Rory thought of Lacey and her back door. "Swimmingly."

"Just fifteen minutes with us. You know, it's my job to get you ingratiated with the group. If you refuse, well, then you're keeping me from doing my job. You don't want that, do you?"

If she were being honest with herself, she would much rather take Colin's forthcoming comments regarding her root beer than return to that table of drunken roommates. It's not like she would be forging any lasting relationships tonight, anyway. Any conversation held would be washed away with the drunken haze in the morning. She took a long sip of her root beer and then said, "Alright, lead the way."

Logan grinned, his hand finding its way to her upper back as he led her to the table. Colin's eyes met her glass immediately and before she could even say hello he said, "Honestly Gilmore? You come to The Pub and order a root beer."

"I'm underage," she said.

"That is of utterly no significance," Finn said beside him.

"We have a stickler for the rules here," Logan said with an easy grin, sitting down.

Colin frowned. "How ever did we get involved with the likes of that?"

"Rory, darling," Finn drawled. "It is blasphemous to order _such_ a drink in an institution _such_ as this! Absolutely blasphemy!"

"Yes," Rory said slowly. "That is exactly what it is."

"Is that Paris Gellar over there double fisting?" Colin asked suddenly, leaning forward against the table. He shook his head and said, "Damn it, I knew I should have called dibs on her."

Rory glanced at Logan and said, "You can call dibs on people?" She found herself wondering if he had claimed any dibs. And if any of them were for her. Immediately, she knew the thought to be presumptuous and he read the color in her cheeks as he said, "Yes to the dibbing. No to the dibbing _you_."

"Oh."

"But in retrospect, I should have."

She proceeded to find her straw exceedingly interesting while her cheeks colored again. Beneath the table she felt his knee knock against hers and he said, "Sorry there Gilmore, am I embarrassing you?"

"Nope," she said into her drink. "Not at all."

"That's why you're having an intimate conversation with your root beer?"

She tilted her face back up toward them and placed her drink on the table. "We're close."

"Oh no," Colin said, craning his neck to watch something behind her. "Gellar down."

"What?" Rory looked back just in time to see her roommate rushing toward the bathroom. She quickly rose from the table, making her way back to where Paris was undoubtedly having an unpleasant time. She could hear the retching outside the door. Gingerly, she pushed it open. Paris hadn't even made it to the bathroom, bent over the sink as she heaved.

"Paris?"

"I hate socializing," she grumbled between heaves. "I hate-" another heave "socializing. And people." She stepped away, wiping her mouth. "And that stupid girl Lacey who wouldn't stop talking about her boyfriend and some back door. I don't even know what that last part means!"

"How about we head back? I think we've had enough socializing for tonight."

"I've had enough for the rest of my life," Paris grumbled. She went to say more but took one well-deserved pause as she heaved into the sink again. After she wiped her mouth she continued. "They were all so boring. And in return, I became boring, too. I talked about majors, Rory." When she did not find Rory's tepid nod as a proper representation of what should have been complete outrage, she repeated, "_Majors_, Rory. I talked about_ majors_."

"Yes I got that," Rory said in a voice that she thought read more emphatic. "Absolutely terrible."

"Try terrifying."

"Want to head back to the dorm then?"

Paris leaned heavily on the sink. "Yes, if I could walk. Which I can't."

"Okay," Rory said, the high pitch of her voice betraying the panic she was doing her darnedest to cover. It was a long walk back to The Pub and she didn't even want to think about the cops they could encounter on the way back. "Okay, we can do this."

She slid her arm around Paris' waist and said, "Let's get walking."

The two of them stumbled out of the bathroom, Paris doing a bit too much leaning while Rory struggled under the added weight. Paris had lost her center of gravity completely, her feet flopping everywhere but straight ahead. "One foot in front of the other," Rory begged. "How hard can that be?"

She looked over at the table where her floor had been. Meredith still stood at the head of the table, laughing uproariously at something. Lacey still nursed a beer while crying. She considered asking for help but saw that none of them were in much better shape than Paris. With her luck, she'd end up having to cart all of them back. She would do this alone.

"You look like you could use a strapping young gentleman." She turned toward Logan, wincing when Paris' foot landed squarely on hers. "Or his car service."

"We're fine," she said.

"You two sure don't look fine."

"Thanks, that's what a girl always loves to hear."

"You," Paris slurred, pointing a limp finger toward him. "Have remarkably good hair."

He smirked. "Thank you, drunk Paris."

"Don't thank me," she shot back, teetering on her feet. "It's not an opinion, it's a fact. You have nice hair. Fact. Rory, doesn't he have nice hair?"

"Yeah, he has nice hair."

Logan chuckled. "Aw, thanks Ace." She looked at him strangely. "And I really recommend you take me up on my offer for the car service. I even come with it, but it's a limited time offer. Act fast or you'll miss out."

Paris chose this moment to attempt moving forward, tugging Rory forward as she launched toward whatever her drunken mind saw. While she did not reach whatever her drunken mind held, she did nearly topple both her and Rory over. As she straightened up, Rory asked, "Where's that car, again?"

* * *

><p>"She is a volatile drunk," Logan noted, helping Rory get Paris back into the dorm. Paris thrashed against them, insisting that she wanted to go outside.<p>

"But we're inside," Rory told her. "We're not going outside."

"I want to be in the grass!" Paris announced, making her way toward the door again. "I want to roll in the green, green grass!"

"But Paris," Logan began, grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving. "Your bedspread is green, right?" Paris stopped moving for just a moment and nodded her head. "The grass is green. And your bed is green, too. It's practically the same thing."

Paris was frozen for a moment before her eyes widened in awe and she breathed out, "Of course. They both are green. Grass. My bed." She stopped herself, seemingly wowed by her own genius. "My bed…is the grass."

"Exactly," Logan said, pulling her toward her bedroom. "Go lay in the grass now."

Paris mumbled something softly as she dutifully curled up on her bed. Within seconds she was out, snoring softly. From the doorway, both Rory and Logan let out a sigh of relief.

"That was amazing," Rory said. "I never would have thought of that."

"I deal with drunk Finn on a daily basis. I've learned a lot."

She grinned slightly, looking over at him. She expected him to be watching Paris, much like she had, but his gaze was squarely on her. They were alone in the dorm, she realized. And they were close, his shoulder barely an inch from hers. She backed up instinctively, fingers tugging at the bottom of her sweater.

"Well, thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he answered easily. "I'm glad I could be of assistance."

"You heading back to The Pub?" He nodded and said, "The night is young. Three hours at least until Finn decides to take his power nap."

"Power nap?"

"Finn sleeps from three to six. The rest of the day is spent drinking and womanizing."

"Tell them I say hello. And I'm sorry for stealing you away for a bit."

"It was a welcome distraction." He sent her a little wink and something in her knees felt odd. "Well, good night, Ace."

As he turned she asked, "What's with the nickname?"

"Huh?"

"Ace-I don't get it."

"Ace Reporter," he explained with a grin. "I read your articles, Staff Writer Rory Gilmore. You're not half bad."

"You read my articles?"

He grinned. "See you later, Ace."

After he left, the door squarely closed, Rory still stood in the middle of the room with her gaze on the spot where he had stood. She hadn't had anything to drink, but she felt like she had. Her head was woozy and her legs felt as if they weren't her own. She made her way slowly into the bedroom, changing into her pajamas without much thought. She laid on top of her covers, turning onto her side as she pressed her cheek into her pillow. Softly, she murmured into the darkness, "He read my articles."

The heavy thought that she was being utterly ridiculous was nearly instantaneous. It wasn't ridiculous nor surprising that he read the The Daily Yale. It was a well respected paper and he was a Huntzberger. He had every reason to read it, with or without her articles. She was being silly to read too much into any of it. And Rory Gilmore was not a silly girl. Still, she couldn't stop her lips from curving into a soft smile. At least she had the darkness for cover.

**A/N: And the tension builds. And the nickname is given. I love him calling her Ace, so I had to work it in somehow. Hope you are all still enjoying this! Next chapter will include more of the Gilmore Girls gang. Think Richard and Emily. Maybe some Luke. In the meantime, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter! I had a boatload of fun writing this. Seriously. Hope you all enjoy!**

Loopholes and Drivers

Upon her entering the Life and Death Brigade, Rory did wonder how long it would take for her grandparents to clandestinely bring up the topic. They clearly knew she was tapped; therefore, it must not have escaped them that she had accepted. There would be moments at Friday night dinner when she would think that Richard was giving her a loaded look, or Emily's innocent enough inquiry into her schoolwork had a hidden edge. These were all theories, however. There had been no outright discussion, which as the weeks stretched further she began to find a bit strange. They nearly peed themselves at her tapping. Surely they retained some interest in the whole affair.

She didn't begrudge the silence on the Gilmore front. She wasn't at a loss for people to talk with. She lived with Paris and Lorelai had appointed a weekly call dedicated fully to her dealings with the society. Her mother was very keen on knowing the gossipy innerworkings of the group. Who were the head honchos? Who were the ones clearly in because of a yacht donated by Daddy?

Rory nearly thought she had escaped further exploration with her grandparents until one Friday when she showed up at dinner before Lorelai. A maid opened the door, looking just about as terrified as the typical maid employed by Emily Gilmore.

"I'm Rory," she told the trembling woman. She offered a kind smile. "I'm the granddaughter."

"Yes, of course," she mumbled, shuffling backwards to let Rory into the house. She offered her arm as she softly said, "I'll take your coat, miss."

"Thank you."

"Rory, just in time!" Emily preened from the foyer, walking toward her with outstretched arms. "You look absolutely stunning. Who makes that dress?"

"Um, Target."

Emily looped her arm through Rory's and led her to the sitting room as she crooned, "Well, dear, it is beautiful."

"Thanks Grandma."

"We're very excited to have you here a bit before your mother," Emily said excitedly. "For once her chronic lateness is useful."

"Most useful," Richard agreed, ushering Rory to sit down on the sofa. He took a seat in his usual armchair while Emily perched beside Rory on the sofa. "Well," Richard led. "Tell us all about the Life and Death Brigade. How was your initiation?"

She understood then why they had been so ecstatic with her arriving before Lorelai. They could talk business. She found it somewhat amusing that they were such sticklers for the society's code that they wouldn't even discuss with in front of her mother. Ironic, too, since Rory had told Lorelai everything from the start.

"It was nice," Rory said, unsure as to what else she should add. She didn't think a full recap was appropriate, but was unable to think of a proper anecdote to fill the silence.

"So, tell us, who is your mentor?"

"Logan Huntzberger."

Emily's eyes widened, and Rory wondered whether this was good or bad. It proved the former when Emily glanced toward Richard and said, "A good match. Am I right, Richard?"

"Quite right," he said, both of them sharing a little closed-lip grin that made warning bells go off in Rory's mind. "A very fine match. How is the young Huntzberger boy?"

"He's fine," Rory answered simply, imagining the look on Logan's face if he had heard her grandfather refer to him as 'the young Huntzberger boy'. What she thought up was rather amusing and she pressed her lips together to keep from chuckling. "I just saw him last night, in fact."

"You did? Was it for society business or otherwise?" Rory knew exactly what her grandmother was hedging at and she carefully said, "We ran into each other at The Pub."

Richard grinned wide. "I remember The Pub. Many a memorable nights was spent there. Tell me, is their beer still stale?"

"Wouldn't know," Rory answered. "I just had soda."

While Richard frowned Emily positively beamed. "Good for you, Rory." She shot Richard a playful look while she said, "Not everyone is tethered to their fake ID in college, Richard."

"You had a fake ID, Grandpa?"

He held his head high as he retorted, "I wasn't a _prude_, Rory. I was a man and there were certain expectations to uphold. Your grandmother is right, though. Better off that you stay away."

"So, tell us more about Logan," Emily enthused. By the wideness of her eyes Rory guessed she had already made it past wedding tablescapes and was approaching invitations. "Is he good to you?"

"He's nice."

"He's showing you the ropes then?" Richard pressed. "It's important that he gives you the guidance that you need. Freshman year can be very harrowing."

"He's very helpful," Rory said, thinking about how helpful he had proven to be with carting a very drunk Paris back to her apartment. She would share this anecdote with them but didn't think it was exactly what they had in mind. "He has definitely gone above and beyond."

"Who has?" Lorelai said from behind her. Rory turned her head toward her mother, laughing a bit when she noticed she was wearing one of Emily's least favorite dresses. Every time she wore it Emily would comment on the inappropriate length.

"No one Lorelai," Emily answered shortly. "We were just chatting a bit about school."

"Let me guess, you were grilling her on that ol' secret society." Richard and Emily both gaped at her while she made herself a martini at the drink cart. "What? You guys seriously expected her to not tell me?"

"Well, she's not supposed to," Emily griped. "Rory, only past and present members are allowed to know about you-know-what."

Lorelai snorted. "You-know-what? Seriously Mom?"

"I should have known you've instilled a disregard for the rules in her," Emily remarked, crossing her legs in a huff.

"I'm sorry Grandma," Rory said. "It's the Lorelai Gilmore loophole. Every code of secrecy has one."

"There shouldn't be any loopholes."

"Emily it's fine," Richard said from his chair. "Besides, who would Lorelai tell?"

Lorelai turned around. "Gee, thanks Dad."

"How about we talk about something else?" Rory suggested.

"Anything else," Lorelai piped in, plopping down beside Rory on the couch. "I already got the scoop, anyway."

"Dinner is served," the maid said timidly from behind Emily. Lorelai nodded, tipping back her martini.

"My goodness, Lorelai, you know you can take it with you into the dining room."

"Yes, but I would prefer to take my second one with me."

"What's for dinner?" Rory interjected, stepping physically between her mother and grandmother. While Emily knew exactly what she was doing, she chose to put a hold on nitpicking her daughter and instead answer Rory's question. "Beef tips."

"My favorite part!" Lorelai sing-songed from the drink cart. "I'm a tip girl."

"Lorelai, why do you insist on constantly making a spectacle of yourself?"

"Because it's good for the skin."

"Girls, the maid did say dinner was being served, didn't she?" Richard called out from the table. The three women took their seats at the table and dinner began.

* * *

><p>Rory sat at her desk, completing the day's work when someone knocked repeatedly on the door. Generally Rory responded to knocking but today was unusual in that Jamie had surprised Paris with an unannounced visit. Paris did not like the element of surprise, particularly when the person providing the surprise had been the subject of a two hour fight via Skype. Paris promptly slammed the door in his face and told him that he might as well head home because she wasn't talking to him anymore. For the past hour he had been back and forth, rapping his knuckles on the door loudly.<p>

The ironic part was that Paris wasn't even at the dorm anymore. She had snuck out during one of his breaks in groveling, deciding that she had endured enough of this foolishness and was taking refuge in the library. Rory blindly thought that her absence would lead to his. She was wrong.

"She's not here!" she threw at the door. "It's just Rory who wants, more than anything, to be able to finish this chapter!"

"Ace, I'll let you finish the damn chapter. Just open the door!"

Frozen, she was mid page-turn but her hand stayed suspended in the air. Only one person called her Ace and it was most definitely not Jamie. It seemed that her mentor was making a house call and she scurried over to the door and pulled it open.

"Have a lot of people banging at your door, Ace?"

"Sorry about that," she said, stepping back to let him in. "Paris and her boyfriend are in a fight. She locked him out and he's been knocking nonstop."

"Brunette guy with a thing for argyle?" he asked. There had been a guy he noticed on his way up.

"Yeah."

"He's down the hallway pacing."

Rory winced. She had always liked Jamie. He was a generally nice guy who found himself with more than he bargained for. If she were being blunt, the pair of them was doomed from the start. They were polar opposites and not in the made-for-tv-movie way. Paris had come to realize this while he still deluded himself into thinking it would work. Watching the pair's downward spiral made her appreciate her own lack of a relationship. Minimal drama.

"So, you want to finish that chapter?" he asked. "Because I can sit in the other room. Watch some tv. Raid your beer stash."

"We don't have a beer stash."

"Really? You're in college and you don't have a beer stash?"

She smiled slightly. "I can finish the chapter later."

"You sure? I don't want this to be a crossroads moment that you can bring up later in fights. I do something to piss you off and you retort, 'Well, you didn't let me finish that chapter, Logan!'"

"This is not a crossroads moment," she assured him. "I'm a week ahead, anyway."

"A week ahead," he muttered. "I still don't know how I ended up with someone so straight laced." She would have been offended if he didn't shoot her that little smile of his, brushing his hand against her arm. "So, there actually is a point for my being here." She nodded. "We have an event today which I am to escort you to."

"An event," she repeated. "At four o'clock in the afternoon."

"Frivolity knows no time of man," he retorted easily. "Especially when we're involved."

"Do I need to change?"

"Yes, dress code is, well, a dress."

"Give me five minutes?"

"Take your time. Like I said, I'll entertain myself."

He stepped out into the common area and she shut her door. Immediately she went over to her closet, rifling through various dresses. None of them seemed to be appropriate. She didn't even know what they were going to. Feeling panic rise in her chest, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her emergency contact.

"Fruit of my loins, how may I help you?"

Rory could hear Luke scoff in the background. "Mom, I need help picking out an outfit."

"Ooohh, is this for that fancy schmancy secret society of yours?"

"Possibly."

"Describe the engagement, please."

"It's a surprise."

"Aw, well that's no fun," Lorelai said. "Any clues? Hints?"

"I need to wear a dress."

"Babe, I kind of need more to go on here."

"Alright, hold on one second." Rory walked to the door and opened it slightly, sticking her head out as she asked Logan, "Can I have a bit of an idea of what this big event is?"

"It's outdoors."

"That is a man's voice," Lorelai said. "Do you have a man with you?"

"We're not hiking or anything, right?"

Logan smirked. "Hiking in a dress, Ace?"

"Right," she said quickly. "Outdoors, yes, thank you, Logan." Rory stepped back into her bedroom, closing the door again. She could hear the smile in her mother's voice as she said, "Logan, huh?"

"Did you hear that? It's outdoors?"

"Wear the dress you wore to Friday night dinner last week with that red shawl of yours. Pair with your red flats for easy walking and-voila!- outfit complete."

Rory pulled the pieces from her closet, laying them on her bed. Sure enough, the seemingly separate pieces came together as an attractive outfit. "Your outfit-making-abilities never fail to wow me."

"Have fun tonight, babe."

"I love you."

"You too. And tell Logan I say hello."

Rory rolled her eyes, switching the phone to her other ear. "Yes, I will. Bye."

She changed quickly, her time only compromised for a moment by a uncooperative zipper. A brief look in the mirror showed her hair satisfactory and she headed out to the common room. Logan was flipping through one of Janet's Cosmos and looked up when he felt her approach. His gaze lingered for a moment too long and she felt her cheeks flush.

"That was fast," he remarked.

"I called my personal dresser."

"Personal dresser?"

"Lorelai Gilmore," she confided with a grin "You're going to like the way you look. She guarantees it."

"Funny, she sounds a lot like the Men's Warehouse."

"Enjoy your reading material?"

"Yes," he said, tossing the magazine back onto the table. "Apparently, burgundy is my perfect fall nail color."

Rory laughed lightly while she grabbed her purse from the couch. Tilting her head toward the doorway she said, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As they made their way out of the dorm, she noticed that he was still in jeans and a button up. Behind him she casually asked, "Is that what you're wearing?"

"No, you are in for a special treat. You, Ace, are being granted access to yours truly's apartment. You are entering the man cave, where few have entered. Be proud, Ace."

Rory studied his profile and thought to herself that many have probably entered. She was rare in having all of her clothes in place. His apartment ended up being surprisingly close to her dorm and as they rode up in the gilded elevator she studied herself in the reflection. The doors slid open on the nineteenth floor and Rory followed him to a corner room.

"Now, no flash photography."

He opened the door and she walked into a space at least four times the size of her dorm room. He gestured toward the couch and told her to make herself comfortable while he changed.

"Won't be long," he promised, slipping into his room. She sat down on the large black leather sofa, her bottom sinking into the plush leather. There was a book resting on the table and she reached forward and pulled it onto her lap. It was a book about WWII fighter jets and she flipped through to look at the pictures.

After about ten minutes Logan emerged from his room, dressed in a sharp suit with the loudest tie she had ever seen. She considered remarking on the tie, but thought it would be rude.

"So, you're in a suit and I'm in a dress," Rory tried out as they walked back to the elevator. "Let me guess-dinner party?"

"Dinner party?" Logan scoffed. "Who do you think we are? The DAR?"

"Well, based on the attire…"

"This is much better than a dinner party." She expected him to say more, but was met with silence. The doors slid open and he gestured for her to go out first. She walked toward the main entrance, noticing a black town car parked out front. She idly wondered who it was for. She discovered rather quickly when she walked past it.

"Ace, you're passing up the transportation."

"Hm?" She turned around, eyes widening when Logan gestured to the town car. She always felt out of place with extravagance and murmured, "We can't just take a cab?"

"Not when this car is all paid for. Mitchum Huntzberger paid good money to ensure the cabbing community's safety from his son."

"You're really that bad?" she asked with a soft grin, feeling her skin prickle when he opened the door for her.

"It's not me," Logan assured her, sliding in next to her. His legs were spread wide, one knee softly tapping against hers while he talked. He was the picture of ease while her fingers itched to claw herself a way out. "Finn is a handful in cabs. He always thinks he's being kidnapped."

"Is it a long drive?"

"Five minutes," Logan said, shrugging.

She gaped at him. "Five minute? We needed a towncar for a five minute drive?"

"What? Are you suggesting that we walk?"

"No," she answered immediately. Gilmores did not walk unless there was pie at the end. "But there are other means of transportation."

"You really have something against this towncar, Ace."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not used to things like this."

"But you're a Gilmore."

"Who grew up in a small town with hardly enough people to fill a stadium. I'm not like you."

Logan paused for a moment, studying her face. When he spoke his voice was soft. "No, you're not."

"So, I have nothing against the town car. It's just…strange for me."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Logan seemed exceedingly interested in something outside of the window and Rory could not thinking about the soft look in his eyes when he had spoken to her. The car came to a stop and after a moment the door opened. Logan climbed out, nodding to the driver. A hand reached toward her and she took it thankfully, pushing herself toward the door. As she peeked her head out the doorway she was prepared to thank the driver for helping her out, but instead found that the hand she was holding belonged to Logan.

"Thank you," she stammered.

He grinned, giving her hand a quick squeeze. She saw they were parked outside of a dock, boats and yachts floating placidly on the water. She saw a large crowd on one of the larger boats.

"A yacht party," she said. The day had grown surprisingly chilly and she was happy to have her wrap, pulling it tighter around her. "I don't know why I didn't think of it."

"You weren't supposed to," Logan said. "That's the point. It's a surprise."

"There sure are a lot of people there. Are you sure they're not surpassing the occupancy?"

Logan grinned. "Come on, Ace. A party awaits."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the yacht party. And believe me, you all will like the yacht party ;) Please leave some feedback! If you do-I will send you Logan AND a yacht! Yeah...talk about incentive! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter! I planned on posting this tomorrow but it wrote itself so quickly that I decided to treat you all to it a day earlier. Plus I'm antsy to hear your thoughts, lol. Hope you enjoy!**

Slipping Under

One thing about Life and Death Brigade events was that they were never short on libations. From the moment that Rory stepped onto the yacht there was a champagne flute placed in her hand and it never dipped below a quarter full. Further, it was well catered. Gone were the stuffy salmon puffs of well-to-do society, instead replaced with shot glasses filled with spicy tomato bisque. She never had soup from a shot glass before and decided that she rather liked it.

Logan was off causing trouble with Colin and Finn while Rory attempted to socialize. She stepped in on a group of new initiates, nodding along to their conversation. She felt acutely uncomfortable when she finally caught on to what they were talking about.

"Out of everyone, I would definitely do Logan Huntzberger," one of them said. "Colin is good looking and all but you can't disregard Huntzberger's reputation. He's a legend."

"I agree," another piped in. "Definitely would do Logan Huntzberger."

The girl beside Rory seemed to notice her presence then and she smiled slowly as she said, "Hey-he's your mentor isn't he?"

Rory nodded, wondering what direction the conversation would take now. "Yep."

"Lucky you," the girl said. "I wouldn't mind spending all that time with him. Has he tried anything?"

No, he hadn't. Yet for the past few days she had found herself foolishly thinking that something might be brewing between them. She remembered him reading her articles and the soft look in his eyes. All of this made her daydreams soar, yet it was purely circumstantial. Yes, she had hoped his reading her articles conveyed some deeper message. The softness in his eyes held an unseen meaning. But it was all useless. She knew his reputation just as much as the others, and if Logan was anything it was not subtle. If he had been interested, he would have made it loud and clear. Unfortunately for her, all had been silent on the Huntzberger front.

The knowledge that she had unknowingly fallen for her completely unattainable mentor was devastating to put it lightly. She felt like a fool for harboring such deep-seated hope. She had known who he was from the start. What he was like. She was not the type of girl that he took home at night. The thought of everything between them just being a part of him being a good mentor made her feel sick.

"Excuse me," Rory said, turning around sharply and walking away from the group. As she moved across the boat she noticed that her flute was suddenly filled high with champagne. She swore it was like magic.

The boat was crowded but there was a bit of railing unoccupied near the back of the boat. She rested her forearms on the railing, leaning forward as the sea breeze brushed her cheeks. She knew she was hiding and she knew it was silly. There was no reason for her to get so upset over all of this. Despite her hopes, she had to have known deep down that it was impossible.

"Too much togetherness for you, too?" Paris asked from beside her. Rory hadn't felt her friend approach and jumped a bit at her voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Off in my own world," Rory said with a slight smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Where's Huntzberger? Usually you guys are attached at the hip."

"He's off with Finn and Colin."

"You know, Colin's been sort of weird with me lately," Paris added conspiringly. "Giving me looks and stuff. Striking up conversations."

"Yeah, he's been onto you since he saw you at The Pub that one night."

"Which night?"

"The one that ended with you dry heaving into our potted plant."

"Oh," Paris said dryly, nose wrinkling at bad memories. "That night."

"He admired your double fisting. Said he wished he called dibs on you."

"They can call dibs?" Rory nodded. "Think Logan called dibs on you?"

"Nope," Rory said. "Told me himself he didn't."

Paris noticed something over Rory's shoulder and shook her head. "Well, let me tell you as a completely unbiased observer. He is lying through his teeth."

"Huh?"

"Time to dive back in, Gilmore. I'll see you later."

Rory watched her friend depart, wondering if she was right. Had Logan lied to her? Was it possible that he had in fact chosen her purposely? She didn't think of herself as remarkably appealing for the society beside her family connection, but perhaps there was something she didn't see.

"You know, Ace, this is a party," Logan said, walking up behind her. "You're supposed to talk to people. Get to know them. Unless you have a talking crab over there, you're sort of defeating the purpose of all of this."

"I like watching the water," Rory said. "It's pretty."

"And how many glasses of champagne have you had?"

She turned her face toward him and said, "Not sure. My glass keeps magically refilling."

"Well, then you are definitely past three."

"I'm not drunk," she told him, although she admittedly had a pleasant buzz. "I'm just not a big joiner."

"Then you became a member of this society, why?"

"Legacy. Clout. I also heard you had good catering."

He laughed, the sound making her legs all wobbly. She was in so far deep she couldn't even see the surface anymore. "Dance with me, Ace."

"Dancing? Isn't that too reserved for you crazy secret-society-kids?"

"I promise you, our dancing is very progressive." His hand found its way to the smooth curve of her lower back as he led her toward the hull of the boat. She saw that the deck had been transformed into a dance floor, twinkling lights hanging from the mast. Logan slid one arm around her waist and gently took her hand with the other. Her arm wound around his shoulders with her hand resting lightly on his neck. Despite his promise for a progressive jaunt, the music was strictly old world with jazzy classics. The dancing couples didn't seem to mind.

He drew her closer as they danced, her body pressing lightly against his. She could feel his breath on her neck and her fingertips yearned to inch up into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She knew it wasn't good for her to be this close. It only reinforced ideas that she was best forgetting. That, in tandem with the champagne, drove her to gesture to the group of girls watching them from the side of the boat and remark, "All of them want to sleep with you."

Logan glanced casually and said, "Is that so?"

"Uh huh, they said that out of everyone here you are the one they would go home with."

"Interesting."

"So, which one?"

He looked down at her, laughing slightly. "What?"

"Which one would you pick?"

"Really Ace?"

"Yeah," she pressed. "Which one? They're both pretty. Obviously have the right pedigree."

"You have really thought this through."

"I had a lot of time at that railing."

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Fine, I choose neither."

"Not fair. That wasn't an option."

"I choose to stay right here."

And there it was. When he said things like that it made her wonder. And wondering was never a good thing. To drive the point home she retorted, "But I'm not going home with you."

"No, you're not," he agreed. "I think Colin would kill me."

"What?"

"He actually likes you, you know. Platonically but…" he trailed off, beginning to look a bit uncomfortable. "I probably shouldn't be telling you all of this."

"Well you can't stop now," Rory said.

He hesitated for a moment but then sighed, "Fine, remember what I told you about us all calling dibs?" She nodded. "Well, I wasn't completely honest with you."

"You don't call dibs?"

"No, we do. And I called dibs on you."

Her voice was soft as she asked, "You did?"

He nodded, smirking a bit at her tone. "And partly how it worked was that I had to promise not to make you one of my conquests. A lot of us hook up with new members. It's the seedy underbelly. Colin had me swear I wouldn't."

"Why would he do that?"

Logan smirked. "In his exact words—you are actually a nice person."

"He said that?"

"Yep. And apparently I do not deserve nice people."

"I can't believe he actually thinks that of me. I always thought he couldn't stand me." She looked up at him. "So, I still don't understand why you aren't going off to claim your new initiate. They're ready and willing."

"I may not be able to sleep with you but I do like your company," Logan joked. "Believe it or not, Ace, I genuinely enjoy spending time with you."

"I believe it," Rory answered seriously. "I'm awesome company."

He laughed. "And what about me?"

"Marginally entertaining." He chuckled lightly, pulling away in mock outrage at her underrating of his entertainment value. The tempo of the next song was jauntier than the last and he took the opportunity to release her into a quick spin, pulling her back toward him after. She laughed gaily, holding onto him tightly from the shock.

"Still only marginally entertaining, Ace?"

"Gained you a few points," she teased. They danced happily for the rest of the song, both of them laughing and talking. She tried not to think about how comfortable she felt with him, or how natural his arm felt around her waist. She pushed it from her mind until one of the two girls from the side tapped on his shoulder and asked to cut in. He looked to Rory first and she pulled away from him saying, "Yeah, go on."

Logan didn't hesitate before stepping away and sliding his arm around the other girl's waist. It was then that she was unable to push away the feel of his touch and the ease of their conversation. It was hard not to in its absence.

"Need someone to dance with?" She glanced up, recognizing one of the seniors named Jack. She hesitated for one breath before saying, "Yeah, I do." She followed him out onto the dance floor, shivering slightly when his arm slid around her waist. It felt strange with him, her body not fitting comfortably against his arm.

The song slowed and she felt Jack pull her a bit closer. Her chin nearly rested on his shoulder but she pulled her head back. Over his shoulder she could see Logan dancing with the other girl. He had her pulled close, much closer than he had held her. She felt herself dampen, like a hand covering a flame. Just as she looked away, his eyes met hers. She expected some goofy grin or nod of head. Instead, he just stared, his eyes darting to Jack and then back at her. If she didn't know any better, she would say his eyes read the same thing she was thinking. She belonged in his arms. But then he looked away and the moment was gone.

"Rory Gilmore," Jack said above her. "Huntzberger is your mentor, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Lucky bastard," he said. When she looked confused he explained, "He spoke up for you before I could."

Rory thought of what Logan had said earlier about members trying to sleep with initiates and she felt her stomach twist. "Oh, really?"

"I'm the one who slipped the letter in your purse. Really shouldn't leave it alone in the library, you know."

"Yes, I learned my lesson on that one."

"You seeing anyone, Rory?"

She shook her head, sincerely wishing that she were. Then she would have legitimate cause to rebuff his clear advances. "Well, their loss," he said. "A beautiful girl like you."

"I, uh, need to go do something," Rory said, pushing against his embrace. She struggled to think of an appropriate excuse to leave and settled on, "Bathroom, I need to use the bathroom."

"I can walk you-"

"No," Rory said quickly, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Really."

He dropped his arm from her waist and she scurried toward the bathroom. Paris caught her on the way and asked, "What are you running from?"

"Jack," Rory said, gesturing to the boy who was standing awkwardly by himself on the dancefloor. She noticed that Logan's dancepartner was alone, too.

"Ah, the tripod."

"Huh?"

"That's what people refer to him as. Apparently he is pretty well endowed, if you know what I mean."

"I really wish I didn't."

"Ace, what's going on?" Logan said, joining them beside the bathroom. Before Rory could answer Paris said, "The tripod was gunning for a ride."

"Jack," Logan filled in unhappily.

"I really wish you would all stop calling him that," Rory interjected. "It's disturbing."

"He worked fast," Logan noted. "Usually they wait until the cabin retreat."

"The what?" Paris demanded.

"Shit, don't tell anyone that I mentioned that." He turned his attention to Rory. "And I do not approve of Jack for your Life & Death Brigade hook-up."

"Oh, I have to run them past you?" Rory asked testilly, remembering how easily he had slipped his arms around the other girl's waist.

"Yes, I know all the guys. I can tell you which ones are good and which ones aren't."

"Well, don't waste your breath," she said. "I'm not hooking up with anyone."

"Why are you in such a huff?" Logan asked, not noticing Paris quietly backing away. Rory shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's nothing," she said. "And I'm not in a huff."

"Yes, actually, you are."

She exhaled sharply out of her nose like a bull. "Fine, then it's all of this. You, pimping out the guys like that just assuming I'll pick one."

"Ace, I-"

"I'm not like that," she said loudly, not caring that she was drawing the attention of the people around her. All the champagne she consumed seemed to go straight to her head and take control of her tongue. "You may be like that, moving from me to another girl with no problem, but I'm not!"

"Moving from you? What are you talking about?"

Rory noticed the others' gazes then and felt her cheeks color. She turned away from him quickly, searching for the nearest doorway. She just wanted to disappear. She felt ridiculous for getting so upset with him and then it had happened in front of everyone. She found a door and slipped inside.

Into a closet.

As she reached to push the door open, Logan slipped inside and pulled the door shut behind him. He reached up and tugged on the light.

"We're in a closet," Rory mumbled.

"Yeah, well you're the one who stalked off into it. I was simply following. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I feel ridiculous," Rory said. "I-I overreacted."

"A case of too much champagne, huh?"

She nodded, feeling her eyes pool with tears.

_Great_, she thought_, first I make a complete idiot of myself and now I'm going to cry. _She sniffled softly, hoping that he wouldn't notice. It was a cramped space, after all. Lots to distract him.

"You're crying." No such luck. He reached forward and caught a tear with the edge of his thumb. This only made her cry openly. Not only was she crying over nothing in a closet on a yacht, but he was being so damn nice about it all. Laughing slightly at her behavior, he pulled her toward him, tucking her head under his chin. "Ace," he said. "What is going on with you?"

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped, her sobs subsiding. "I'm better now." She pulled her head back to look at him. "Really. See, no more crying."

"I'm not letting you drink champagne again."

"Probably a wise decision."

He smiled softly and it was then that she realized that his arms were still wrapped around her waist, hands resting on the curve of her hips. Her own arms were folded in front of her, hands pressed lightly on his chest. The space seemed even smaller than before and she found herself listening to the quickening pace of his breathing. His heart beat strongly beneath her fingertips.

As she tilted her face upwards, he dropped his arms from her waist, stepping back as much as the small space would allow. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, uh, we should probably go back out there. Hiding in closets never looks good."

"No," she agreed hastily, shaking her head. "No, it doesn't."

He opened the door and stepped out, Rory following him. Across the boat Rory saw Paris watching, her head pitched forward while she tried to discern just what went down in the closet. Rory gave her a look as to say she would tell her later. Paris seemed to get the memo as she turned and struck up a conversation with the guy beside her.

"So, are we okay?" Logan asked her softly, hands shoved deep in his pockets. She thought to herself that she didn't know exactly what he was referring to. Her apocalyptic breakdown or what just nearly happened in the closet? To both she answered, "Yeah, we're fine."

He seemed to buy her answer but he couldn't meet her eyes. Yeah, they were fine. At least they pretended to be.

**A/N: Angst. Angst. Angst! I couldn't keep it light and fluffy for too long, people! So, this chapter has actually set up the trajectory for many upcoming chapters. Like the mention of a cabin retreat, hint hint. Next chapter will probably be up sometime midweek. Please leave feedback :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New chapter! These might take a little longer for me to churn out now. I just moved into a new apartment and will be starting school tomorrow. So...life is going to get busy. However, this will still be getting updates. Probably only once a week, though. Hope you like this one!**

Incommunicado

After everything that had happened at what Rory now thought of as the- infamous-yacht-party-where-I-cried-in-a-closet, she was very happy to be back in Stars Hollow for a bit. An opportune Fall Break allotted her several blissful days back in the colorful town that had absolutely nothing to remind her of Logan Huntzberger. Rory hoped that the time away from secret societies and stacks of books would clear her mind. Because that was clearly what she needed to do. Everything-logic, experience, an entire catalogue of 80s teen comedies-told her falling for Logan was unwise. And so, she set to absolve herself of all feelings.

"It doesn't work that way, babe," Lorelai said, upon hearing her daughter's plan. They sat at Luke's, chatting over a dinner of cheeseburgers and milkshakes. "You can't just turn feelings off."

"I'm not turning them off," Rory said, nibbling on a French fry. "I am reasoning them away."

"Yeah, babe, still doesn't work that way."

"He doesn't see me like that," Rory said. "And even if he did, he has that weird pact with Colin."

"Do you think that would really stop him?"

Rory paused for a moment. "No, actually. Probably wouldn't." She frowned as she realized that the only true issue standing between her and Logan was his apparent lack of feelings. "Definitely wouldn't."

"Aw babe," Lorelai sighed, reaching forward and grabbing her hand. "I hate to see you like this."

"I'm fine," Rory assured her weakly, taking a sip of her milkshake. "This is just something I have to soldier through. It'll pass." Her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket, frowning when she saw Logan's name flashing. Under her breath she muttered, "Of course he is texting right now."

"Logan?"

"Yup." She shoved her phone back in her pocket and said, "I'm not checking it."

"Rory-"

"The only way that I am going to get over this silly crush is for me to have a few Logan-free-days. That was the point of my coming home."

"And here I was, thinking it was to see your feeble old mother," Lorelai joked.

Rory smiled slightly and said, "Really, though, I need this space." Her phone buzzed again and she winced. "Space. It's a good thing, right?"

Lorelai looked unsure while she replied, "Sure, babe."

* * *

><p>She wasn't answering his texts. Normally this wouldn't bother him; girls never bothered him, but he knew that Rory was nothing but a courteous texter and her lack of response was puzzling. Very puzzling.<p>

"Huntzberger," Colin drawled, dropping next to him on the couch. "Why are you staring at your phone and not drinking?"

Logan reached forward for his drink, wrapping his fingers around the tumbler of scotch. He took a sip and then said, "Staring and drinking, Colin. Are you happy?"

"You are very testy today," Colin announced.

"Rory isn't answering my texts." The moment that he said it, he felt like a complete idiot. There were many valid reasons why she would not respond to his texts, yet he was launching a full investigation in his mind. Colin seemed to agree with his determined idiocy by screwing his mouth into a frown and saying, "I don't see why this is an issue."

"She always answers my texts."

"Maybe she's busy. Or not tethered to her phone like you are." Colin rose from the couch. "Honestly, Huntz, if I didn't know any better I'd think you liked her or something."

"Don't be ridiculous." Logan said.

"Well, _you_ stop being ridiculous and I will, too. This is fall break, Huntz. You're supposed to be drinking yourself into oblivion while picking which hot freshman to sleep with. You're not supposed to be moping."

"I don't mope," Logan said dryly.

"We are wasting precious break time. I will not allow it. Come on, Huntz, we've got some major bucking up to do."

As Logan pulled himself from the couch his phone buzzed. He looked down quickly, hoping it was Rory. His face visibly fell when he saw it was just a text from his sister. Dejectedly he shoved the phone in his pocket while Colin watched, the latter thinking to himself that something was odd with friend's devotion to his little initiate. Something was very odd.

* * *

><p>There were many things that had to be done during a trip to Stars Hollow. Coffee at Lukes was a must. A walk-by-inappropriate-comment by Ms. Patti was both expected and anticipated. And a sit-in during a town meeting could not be missed. Having been away for several months, Rory found herself enjoying the mishaps of Stars Hollow living even more entertaining than usual.<p>

"Kirk, you cannot solicit in front of Doose's," Taylor said from the podium, emphasizing the point with a sharp pump of his fist. "You are scaring away customers."

"Where else am I supposed to go?" Kirk argued. "I need to go to a spot with high volume for my Simply Kurt ceramic wear line. How else am I supposed to build a client base?"

"One of his better business ventures," Lorelai noted quietly. Rory nodded and added, "Much better than those mailboxes."

Taylor Doose gave a noncommittal shrug as to say that the entire thing was far from his problem and said, "You will just have to find somewhere else."

"I guess I can try in front of Luke's-"

"Don't even think about it," Luke griped from the back.

"You will just have to find another suitable and legal place to market your product," Taylor said sensibly. "And that is all there is to it."

"Fine," Kirk mumbled. "But you aren't getting any Simply Kirk ceramics now!"

"Alright, seems that we settled that bit of business," Taylor said, before Kirk could attempt to suggest another solution. He knew the next logical spot would be in front of his candy shoppe and he would much rather move on than have to arge further with the bumbling townsman. "Now, onto the next bit of business."

"The next bit of business," Lorelai repeated. "I wonder what that is. He sounds serious!"

Her voice had carried and Taylor shot her a look. "Next we will be talking about our annual Fall festival. I need someone to volunteer to fix up the costumes from last year. A little hemming here-"

"A little hawing there," Lorelai finished with a grin.

"Any takers?"

"I'll do it," Lorelai offered. Taylor looked down at her patronizingly and said, "Lorelai, do you really think that is the best idea?"

Setting him with a similar look she replied, "Considering that I made the costumes in the first place, yeah, I think it is."

"I don't know," he continued. "Considering your performance review in the last town event."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said testily.

"Performance reviews?" Luke griped. "This town just keeps getting more and more messed up."

"What are you talking about Taylor?"

"For the end of summer bonfire, you volunteered to help with set-up." Taylor said loftily. "And then someone made some last minute excuse to get out of it."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "I was sick."

"That's what they all say."

"No, actually, I _was_ sick. 103 degree fever. I could barely get out of bed." She turned to Babette for support and said, "Isnt' that right Babette?"

"Completely!" Babette announced. "It was bad. Two weeks of laundry just sittin' there!"

"Yeah, that had nothing to do with you being sick," Rory whispered.

"Well, how do I know you won't get _sick _again on the day of the fall festival, hm? What would happen then?"

"Someone else would deliver the costumes. Come on, Taylor, I don't think volunteers are supposed to be grilled like this. They're _volunteering_."

"Fine," Taylor sighed. "The job is yours. But let it weigh on your conscious tif you get _sick_ and the children must go without their beloved fall festival costumes."

"And will it lie heavily," Lorelai cooed. "Next order of business Taylor."

Taylor looked disgruntled for a moment with someone else directing the course of the meeting but he quickly recovered as he stood up straighter and said, "Yes, I suppose that settles it. That is all we have for this meeting."

"Thank God," Luke said, standing up quickly. "These get more and more pointless each week."

"No one is forcing you to come," Taylor called out.

"Yeah, but then Kirk would end up hawking his crap in front of my diner." With that the ornery diner owner stalked from the studio while Lorelai smiled wide and said, "Haven't you missed this babe?"

* * *

><p>By the end of the weekend, Rory had received a total of eight texts from Logan and she did not open one of them. She took her Logan-free-weekend-vow seriously and reasoned that she owed it to herself to allow herself a little time to push him from her mind. Because if she were being honest, that was impossible at Yale. He seemed to be everywhere there. Behind every corner, at every turn, she couldn't escape him. Stars Hollow was her only safe haven and she intended on keeping it that way.<p>

And then he called.

"I think you should answer it," Lorelai told her, watching Rory click her phone over to voicemail.

They were sitting in Luke's and Rory shook her head, pointing to the no cell phone sign hanging prominently on the wall.

"Saved by the sign," Lorelai said. "You know, you could just step outside."

"I'm sure it's not important."

"You should answer, anyway. I've seen all those texts he's sent you. He's going to think you've been eaten by bears or something."

Rory grinned slightly. "He'll survive. As will I, unscathed by bears."

Her phone beeped with a message and Lorelai asked, "Are you at least going to listen to it?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>That night, alone in her bedroom, Rory stared forlornly at her phone. There were nine messages now, all taunting her with whatever laid within them. The nights were always the most difficult time for her. During the day there were distractions that kept her mind from Logan and the messages. It was almost easy to disregard them with an unaffected air. At night, though, she got to thinking and that rarely ended well. Distractions aside, she was left alone with her phone and nine messages just begging to be read.<p>

She held strong until 12:21, the palindrome speaking to her in the darkness. She grabbed her phone and pressed 1 for her voicemail. Phone pressed tightly to her ear, she waited for the message to begin. When it started she found her cheeks coloring. He did not sound happy.

"Ace, I don't really know why you aren't answering my texts. Or answering your phone. I guess you could be away from your phone but you've always been annoyingly responsible with your phone. Checking it. Answering it. So, uh, I'm just wondering what's going on. Give me a call."

The onslaught of guilt came quickly. It had been rather selfish to shut down communication completely. She had thought little of what he would think of it, worrying only about weaning herself off the blonde. She quickly pulled open a new text message and sent him a quick message with some excuse for her lack of contact. An hour later he still hadn't respond and she found herself with a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

><p>Logan read the message, lips pulling into a frown when he felt the knot in his stomach release. One apologetic-and bol shit-text from her and the weight sitting on his chest lifted. He hated that he cared so much about the lack of communication. When was the last time he had ever cared this much about something so stupid? He couldn't remember. Girls never bothered him like this. Usually he was happy if they weren't texting and calling. Easier to forget them then. Move on to the next.<p>

She wasn't some girl to forget or move on from, though. His Ace was different. A totally different caliber than everyone else. She wasn't a conquest or a one night stand. His memories of her weren't of whispered propositions and twisted sheets, all colored with the murky haze of too much Jameson.

She was something different. In fact, she was something that he was coming to realize he hadn't encountered in a while. Years, in fact. Despite the collection of girls that passed through his door, he rarely connected with one. To be honest, they were just good lays. Inconsequential. Replaceable. Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

These thoughts and feelings that he was having about her weren't good. He had promised Colin that he wouldn't do anything and if Logan was anything he was a man of his word. So, there was no point in even thinking further.

Unless Colin didn't find out.

It wasn't a terrible idea but it all hinged on Rory having reciprocating feelings, and for all he knew she didn't. Yeah, he had felt something at the yacht party. There was a moment. Pressed together in that closet he had seen her gaze dart to his lips. That slight tilt of her head before he dropped his arms did not go unnoticed. But it could have been circumstantial. They were ensconced in a closet, after all. Forced intimacy was the calling card. Still, there had been that tilt of her head. The almost guilty look in her eyes afterwards.

Her feelings were a mystery and one that he intended on solving.

**A/N: So, next chapter things will speed up. Tell me what you think! Also, the Fall festival will be revisited in a later chapter. That's wasn't just random filler, lol. Feedback is appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter! You all will REALLY like this one ;)**

Domesticity

Rory returned to her dorm with a renewed sense of purpose, several full nights of sleep, and an inbox filled entirely with messages from Logan. The first two parts were welcomed immediately while the last required some thinking. She really did feel bad after hearing his voicemail. She didn't mean to push him away. She just needed time. Which she perpetuated through pushing him away.

Okay, so maybe her actions had been deliberate. But she needed time to think and that was impossible to do with his twinkling eyes and model-perfect hair. He always had some stupid ass smirk on his face or a smart remark. All of that kept her from being rational and that is all she really wanted from her time home. Rationality. A tall order for an irrational town such as Stars Hollow, but she did her best.

She had planned on calling him, but he beat her to the punch, showing up unannounced at her door. She stared at him for a minute, feeling like they were playing out a scene in some ABC family teen drama.

"I was just going to text you," she said.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded and he stepped past her. Something about him seemed off. He began pacing in the common area of the rooms, and it almost made him seem nervous. But what did he have to be nervous about? She was the one with the strangely inappropriate lean toward feelings.

"Are you okay?" she asked him carefully. He stopped pacing and turned toward her, running a hand through his hair. She became distracted by his fingers pulling the tawny blonde tufts of hair and was reminded as to why she had needed to literally run away from him to gather her thoughts.

"You didn't answer any of my texts."

"I know-"

"Or calls. And usually that wouldn't bother me. Usually, I don't care." She wanted to give him the excuses she had concocted, but he seemed rather intent on driving home just how much he generally did not care. She let him go on. "I never care about girls. Only my sister Honor, really. And half the time I don't care about her. But you, somehow and for some reason, I care."

"You care," Rory repeated, her hands already beginning to tremble. Logan paused for a moment and then, "Yeah, I do. And it makes no sense because you are like a whole different sort of person for me. You actually like Yale. You get drunk off of one beer. And you make me laugh more than Finn or Colin, or anyone really."

"What are you trying to say?" Rory pressed.

"I'm trying to say that…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I don't know. I'm trying to say that I don't know."

But he did know, and so did she. Her hands clasped behind her back as she softly replied, "I don't know, either."

"You don't?" he murmured, taking a step forward as she shook her head. "No idea," she said. He stood directly in front of her then, just as close as they had been in the closet. His hand brushed the curve of her arm and he leaned forward, moving agonizingly slowly to give her an out. They didn't know, after all. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into. What would happen. Could happen.

Her eyes drifted shut as his lips brushed hers softly. She kissed back more out of instinct than thought, her mouth moving against his experimentally. Slowly his arms wound themselves around her waist, pressing her so close that she could feel his heartbeat. It kept time with her own.

It was very strange to be locked in an embrace with Logan in the center of her dorm, because it made her realize just how many times she had envisioned it. Here she had been thinking that she had been good in her discipline, yet she had simply blocked all of the fanciful thoughts from her memory. Pressed up against the door. Entangled on the couch. They all came back to her at an alarming rate as they clung to each other.

He broke first, resting his forehead lightly against hers while he caught his breath. She noticed the scent of his breath then. Orbit gum with a hint of leftover coffee. How apropos. "Just to be clear," he said. "We do know what we are doing now, right?"

She gave a small nod, grinning at the feel of his fingertips brushing the sides. "Yes, I think I got the memo."

He chuckled, kissing her softly. "You know, I never meant for this to happen."

"I know. Me neither."

"And Colin will kill me," Logan said, frowning slightly. Rory thought of the older brunette and came up with the only viable solution. "We just won't tell him," she said.

"What?"

"We don't have to tell him about this," she said. "In fact, we don't have to tell anyone."

"How progressive of you, Ace."

"I just think we should take things slow," she said, remembering how badly fast had ended for her and Jess. She had thrown herself into that, head and heart first, thinking there would be no consequences. There always were, though. Consequences. That was why she would go in with her feet first. Toe the line and see what happened from there.

"So, keep it between ourselves?"

"Well," she reasoned, "we are pretty good at keeping secrets."

* * *

><p>Rory told Lorelai twenty minutes after he left. She couldn't tell if the silence on the other end of the line was due to a Lorelai Gilmore happy dance or if some disapproving was just around the river bend.<p>

"Are you sure keeping it a secret is such a good idea?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't even think we know what we're doing yet," Rory said. She sat down on her couch, remembering how nice Logan had looked on it. "It's better that everyone else stays out of it. I told him that I want to take it slow. This is the best way."

"Well, no better way to find out. So, how was the kiss?"

Rory stretched out her legs, clicking her toes together as she coyly answered, "I feel weird talking about it, Mom."

"Weird my butt, I want to hear all about it. You have been going on and on about him for weeks. Details!"

"It was good," Rory admitted.

"Just good?"

"Pretty good," she ramified. "Exceptionally good, actually."

"_Exceptionally good_," Lorelai trilled. "Now that is more like it."

"It was very nice."

"Well, you sound happy babe."

"I am." Rory was the happiest that she had been for weeks. It's hard trying to convince yourself that you haven't fallen for someone. It requires a lot of upkeep. A lot of late night pro/con lists. She was very happy to have settled on the issue.

"Well, I have to go," Rory said, arching her back as she stretched. "Study session in twenty minutes."

"Study session, huh?" Lorelai replied lasciviously.

Rory snorted. "Yeah, with Paris."

"Oh. Well, have fun with that."

"I will. Love you, Mom."

"You too, babe."

* * *

><p>Their first date was spent on her couch. They watched <em>When Harry Met Sally…<em> with all the junk food they could find in the university's convenience store spread out on the coffee table. He paid. She had wondered for quite some time what it would be like to secretly date Logan Huntzberger. She imagined extravaganza. Excess. Instead she found herself doing what she typically would on a Sunday night, only with company.

"Ace," he murmured, and she realized then that she was grinning madly in his direction. She pressed her lips together and said, "Sorry."

"I can't focus on the movie when you're looking at me like that."

"And this movie deserves your full attention," she chimed in with a quick nod. He answered that with a grin and placing his hand on her knee. She liked that last development. They continued the movie like that, her stealing glances and his hand on her knee. It felt so simple-domestic, even.

His hand moved quickly, though, when both heard the scratching of a key at the door. He moved away from her slightly but gave her leg an apologetic pat. She nodded. This was what they had decided together. This was the footnote to what they had signed on for.

Paris barely noticed them on the couch, although she did comment on the movie. "God Rory, get a new movie."

Logan glanced at her and she bashfully admitted, "I may have watched this a bit in the past few weeks."

"Try four times just last week alone," Paris interjected. She seemed to notice Logan then and offered him a stilted wave. "Hello Logan."

He grinned. "Hello Paris."

"What are you doing here?"

"Being introduced to a cinema gem."

Paris studied him for a moment, her eyes flitting quickly to Rory, and then she said, "Alright. Don't let her rope you into watching _They Way We Were_ after. She always tries to slip it in once exhaustion has numbed your senses."

"Noted. Thanks, Paris."

She looked between them once more before turning on her heel and shutting herself in the bedroom. Rory leaned toward him as she whispered, "Do you think she suspected anything?"

"Nah, I think we're fine."

"You sure?" She had detected her roommate's interest being piqued, and knew that nothing was more dangerous than the interest of Paris Gellar. But then Logan's hand returned to her knee and she didn't think much of danger or her roommate. His eyes darted over her shoulder and then he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. "We're fine."

"Okay," she said softly. "Back to the movie, then?"

He grinned. "Back to the movie."

**A/N: Exciting things are coming, friends. Very exciting things :D Now...a little shameless self promotion for one of my other stories. Just posted another Rogan called Serendipity. Basically, it is Rory meeting Logan in Season 1. It comes from an actual event in the show, though, so it is not entirely AU. Would love if you would check it out :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You all will love this. Trust me :D**

Cabin Fever

Packing was the bane of Rory Gilmore's existence. She hated it. Absolutely. Without a doubt. Would-rather-be-doing-laundry hated it. It didn't help that Logan kept distracting her from his lounging position on her bed. He asked about the book on her nightstand. Told her Finn stories. Grabbed her hand and tugged her toward him on her way to the closet. He was more distracting than Lorelai Gilmore-and that was really saying something.

"I shouldn't have let you come over," she huffed, pulling away from him and returning to her overflowing suitcase. "You're messing up the flow of my packing."

"There is a flow to your packing?" he returned with a grin, crossing his legs and propping her pillow up a bit higher behind his head. He looked so comfortable on her bed, despite them only secretly dating for two weeks. She supposed it wasn't a new thing for him, though, to find himself in a girl's bed. Probably used to be a pretty frequent occurrence. She inwardly told herself to stop dwelling on his past but instead focus on the fact that the bed was hers now, and as far as she knew it was the only one.

"I have a very exact way of doing things," she continued. "I pack the basics first. Tshirts. Socks. Unmentionables."

"Unmentionables?" he teased. "Do you have your kerchief in there, too?"

"Next comes pajamas. Then daywear. Then shoes. Because of you I am all messed up. My sweaters went in before my shoes."

"How ever will you carry on, Ace?"

"It's the only way that I know I haven't forgotten anything."

"You do realize that this cabin trip is only for a weekend. Hence it being called a weekend cabin trip."

"Are you insinuating that I am overpacking?"

Logan sat up and said, "I'm insinuating that five sweaters may be a bit excessive."

"What if I spill coffee on one?"

"Then you could wear the _one_ extra."

"What if I spill coffee on the other one?"

"Then you should be wearing a bib, butter fingers."

Rory smirked, hitting his arm lightly as she walked past him toward the closet. "I like to be prepared."

"Well, with all of these clothes you're prepared for an eight week trip."

"What are you bringing?"

"Underwear and a case of beer," Logan retorted easily.

"Hm, classy."

He sat up, swinging his legs over onto the floor. As Rory walked past him he took hold of her arm and tugged her between his legs. She smiled softly as he wound his arms around her waist. She rested her hands lightly on the curve of his neck, fingers threading through his hair. He tilted his face up toward her and she leaned down, pressing her lips to his.

She heard Paris enter the common room and she pulled away, resting her forehead lightly against his. He went in for another kiss but she pulled away. "I feel weird with her in the other room. Besides, she could come in here."

"I have impeccable hearing," he said smoothly, hands palming her waist. She gave him one more quick kiss before moving back toward her suitcase, frowning at the overspilling contents.

"Just pare it down, Ace," he said, stretching out his legs. "At this rate you won't be able to close it."

"I have a plan," she said. "You sit on it and then I zip."

"Or you could not bring three books," he said, leaning forward and picking up the book she had just tossed into the suitcase. "You really expect to have that much down time?"

"I-"

"Like to be prepared?" he finished with a knowing grin.

"You're catching on, Huntzberger."

* * *

><p>Excitement ran high as everyone piled into the two range rovers commandeered for the weekend's festivities. Rory followed Paris to the one for initiates ,which they all discovered several minutes into the ride had no air conditioning. It was particularly warm for October, making this <em>particularly<em> unfortunate.

"Is this hazing?" one of them complained, gathering her hair into a high bun. "Because I definitely think this is hazing."

"Try it again," Paris grumbled. "Maybe it just needs to warm up."

"Face it, we got the reject car," another interjected.

"We can just try to distract ourselves from the lack of air," one of them, Hanna, said. "Talk. Gossip!"

Paris slid her eyes over to Rory and mumbled, "Kill me now."

"So, you guys know anything about this weekend?" Hannah asked. "Everyone I've asked about it have been pretty tight lipped."

"A whole weekend of cabins and drinking," Lacey insinuated from the front. "What do you think it's all about? It's practically a weekend of scheduled hook ups."

"You think?"

"I know," Lacey said. "So, the real thing to discuss is who we're all aiming for." No one responded and she said, "Come on guys, don't be shy. I'm going after Finn."

"Make sure to get your shots beforehand," Paris retorted dryly.

Lacey turned around and asked Hannah, "Are you going to finally make your move on Huntzberger?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably while Paris glanced over toward her. She should have seen this coming after the yacht party. They had all been drooling over him practically.

"Ask me again after a few beers."

"Go for it," Lacey said. "I'd do him."

Rory indignantly felt a flare of jealousy for talking about him like that. It was wrong and she felt her cheeks flush. This was part of the whole keeping-it-a-secret thing, though. People would talk and jeer. They didn't know any better, therefore, Rory could not get upset. She had a feeling, though, if Logan heard someone talking about her like that he wouldn't be as charitable.

"I bet he's good," Lacey mused, rolling her head a bit on the seat's headrest. "You don't get a reputation like his being a dud in the sack."

"Sounds like you want to go after him," Hannah retorted.

"Maybe I will. Who says I can't have both?"

The girls all giggled as Rory dug her fingernails into her palm. She would not get upset. She would not get upset. She would not-

Her phone beeped and she pulled it from her purse, feeling her irritation flag at the sight of Logan's name. She exhaled loudly and flipped open the phone, smiling a bit as she read the message.

_Hope you're not freezing over there. _

She quickly texted him back and then slipped the phone back into her purse. They were still talking about Logan and their plans to weed themselves into his pants. She wasn't as bothered now, though. It was her that he was texting and he wanted to get into _her_ pants. This weekend was going to be just fine. Yes, it was.

* * *

><p>It was complete chaos when they arrived at the cabin. It turned out that the other range rover had been supplied with fun flasks and everyone was well on their way to absolute inebriation. Colin kept giving philosophical speeches while Finn was incoherent. Logan was the only one mildly coherent, watching on as everyone shuffled into the cabin. He caught Rory's elbow as she passed and said, "Prepare yourself, Ace. This will be a weekend you will never forget."<p>

"Unlike most of you guys," she said. "Exactly how trashed did you guys get on your way here?"

"Enough for Colin to have already blacked out once."

She glanced over at Colin who was boisterously taking part in a conversation with one of the older girls and said, "But he's up and talking."

"We have remarkable recovery time."

Jack, the tripod, approached the two of them then and tossed a grin toward the female counterpart as he asked, "Can I get you a drink, Rory? A beer, maybe?"

"I've got it," Logan cut in, his hand pressing against her lower back. "What do you want, Ace?"

"A beer is fine," Rory said, giving him a look which he raised his eyebrows innocently to in response before walking off to get her a drink. Jack stayed behind, stepping closer to Rory as he said, "He's sure protective."

"Hm?"

"Let me guess, he's bagged you."

"No," she sputtered, shaking her head. "No one has bagged me. I-I'm unbaggable."

"Oh, is that so?"

She nodded fervently. "Yes, completely. Bags and me, we're not on speaking terms."

"You do realize that I didn't literally mean bags," Jack said with a slow grin.

"Yeah, it was just a joke. A bad one. Sorry."

"So, you and Huntz really haven't…."

"It's not like that," she answered, although she was sure Logan's previous behavior was saying otherwise. "He's just my mentor."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that this weekend. Watch out."

"She should watch out for you, mate!" Finn slurred, one arm going sloppily around Jack's shoulders as he leaned toward Rory. "This one has it hard for you, love. Real hard."

Rory didn't exactly know what she was supposed to say in return and was thus very happy when Logan returned with her drink. He handed the bottle of Blue Moon to her and said, "You like this, right?"

"Not a big beer drinker," she said. "Anything's fine, really."

"Jack, mate, I need you for a game of flip cup," Finn said, gesturing widely behind him. "The team needs you!"

Jack chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you later Rory. You too, Logan."

"Yep, take your time," Logan called after him, lips pressing into a frown as he muttered, "I hate that guy."

Rory grabbed onto his arm, pulling him over to one of the open benches. They sat down and she quietly said, "Could you be anymore obvious?"

He looked down at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The hand on the small of my back. The getting my drink. You're acting like we're dating."

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"What? With both eyes?"

"Guys here only have one reason for getting you a drink. It's to get you drunk and claim another notch on their belt."

"That's two reasons."

"And tripod is the worst."

"Is it really his fault that I'm irresistible?" she teased. Logan chuckled lightly, itching to touch her but keeping his hands at his side. "No," he said. "I suppose not."

"You need to relax."

"Okay," he said. "I'll let tripod get you your next drink. Maybe he can feel you up behind the cabin, too."

Rory smirked. "Only if he promises to give me his number after."

Logan sighed. "Alright, I will back down."

"Good."

"And I also will beat him in flip cup," he said, rising from the bench. "The other team needs a few more players. You in, Ace?"

"I've never played before," she said, hoping it would get her out of playing. She could already imagine the figurative thrashing of male egos that would most likely take place during the game and desired to be far, far away. As a last attempt she added, "And my hand-eye-coordination, not the best."

"We'll manage," he said, gesturing for her to follow him. Rory sighed, trailing after him. They got to the table ad Colin turned his face up to the sky as he said, "Thank you, God!" He looked back at Logan. "Flip cup master, are you ready to dominate?"

"Yeah, I found us another player, too."

Colin glanced over at Rory and said, "Gilmore, you any good?"

"I've never played."

"Dear God, is there anyone else?" He looked around, frowning when he saw no other partakers up for grabs. "Fine," he sighed. "Put her near the end, Huntz."

Logan moved her over to the last spot and explained the rules quickly. "Alright Ace, you're going to go after me. You chug the beer and then put the cup on the edge of the table. The goal is to flip it onto its mouth. Is everything clear?"

"As mud," Rory retorted. Beneath the table Logan knocked his knee against hers as he grinned. "Alright," he said. "Ladies and gentleman, let the games begin."

Rory watched on as Colin and Finn hit back their drinks. Finn was a bit quicker but Colin proved better at the flipping. Robert hit his back while Finn struggled to properly flip his cup. It was rather comical to watch the bumbling Australian be so utterly baffled by a red Solo cup. She didn't even notice when it was her turn, so engrossed in the Australian's struggles. The sound of Colin's irritated voice brought her back.

"Oh," she breathed out, grabbing her cup and chugging. She noticed that Logan hadn't filled hers up as high as the others. Good boy. She set to work on flipping her cup, placing the cup at the edge of the table and giving it a conservative tap. She frowned when it toppled over, landing on its side. Across from her Finn succeeded in getting his to land on the mouth and the other team cheered, its next member chugging their beer.

"Come Ace," Logan said, staring at her and then the cup. "You can do this."

"I can do this!" she said steadfastly, drawing the cup back and then flipping it again. It hit the rim and fell from the table.

"Seriously Gilmore?" Colin snapped. "We're doomed! We really should get a handicap for her, guys. I mean, it's Gilmore. She orders root beer at the Pub!"

"Ace, it's just flipping!" Logan enthused. "You've tackled a lot of harder things."

"Yeah, well, still pretty hard!" Rory shot back, feeling her cheeks flush as the opposing team continued to flip their cups successfully. Rory's team had held a two person lead before but now they were tied. It was all up to her.

"Noooo," she groaned, her cup dropping to the floor again.

Colin was going to kill her.

"There!" the guy across from her yelled, pointing proudly at his cup. "We won!"

"This is ridiculous," Colin muttered, shaking his head. Logan turned toward Rory with a sheepish grin and said, "Mayeb you ought to go over by Paris."

She nodded, watching Colin's face turn several shades of red. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Rory quickly walked over to Paris who was standing by herself watching a group of girls take a round of shots. Rory stood beside her, wrinkling her nose at the dank taste of beer in her mouth. Paris glanced over and said, "Flip cup not go well?"

"Colin looked about ready to throw something at me."

"I never pegged you as a champion flipper. Your hand-eye coordination is not nearly up to snuff. Want to go inside the cabin and look around? I hear the kitchen is stocked."

"Hey, if there's food I'm in."

* * *

><p>"How long do you think we can hide her before someone finds us?" Paris mused, sitting against the wall with her knees drawn into her chest. Rory sat across from her, holding the open tube of cookie dough that they had found in the back of the fridge. It miraculously had an okay expiration date. What it was doing in there was beyond them-the LDB was hardly a baking society.<p>

"At least another hour," Rory answered. "It took us fifteen minutes before we knew this place was even here."

They were sitting in a storage closet that was hidden down a hallway. They had only found it because they decided to snoop around the cabin. Anyone who wasn't paying attention would probably walk by without noticing it. Both were happy to have found it, the unmanaged chaos of the weekend a bit much. Neither of them were big party people and that was what the weekend had proved to be. One big, alcohol fueled party.

"So, when did you and Huntzberger start dating?" Paris asked suddenly, reaching forward and taking the cookie dough from Rory's hand as the latter stared at her. "And don't try to deny it. Your prolonged pause spoke volumes."

"We're not dating."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing ,he's just…Logan. He's my mentor. That's it."

"You're not fooling anyone. Well, maybe everyone else out there because they're class A idiots, but not me. When did it start, huh? A few weeks ago? I did notice that he's been over more. After the yacht party, definitely. Something happened, the two of you in that closet."

Rory sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're too observant for your own good."

"So, am I right timeline wise?"

"Three weeks ago," Rory admitted grudgingly. "We started dating three weeks ago."

"Wow, impressive," Paris said, nodding appreciatively. "So, on the ride here…"

"Nails digging in my palms," Rory replied.

"Bitches."

"It's not their fault. They don't know."

"Yeah, well the way they talk about him is disturbing anyway. The way they talk about all the guys, actually. It's like they're bartering over cuts of meat."

Rory shrugged, leaning forward and grabbing the cookie dough from Paris. She pushed her spoon into the dough when the door swung open and Colin and Robert were looking down at them. Colin frowned and said, "Damn, I thought we'd find something interesting."

"Nothing kinky," Robert said glumly. "Come on, Colin, to the next room!"

The two boys shot off down the hallway and Rory asked, "Were they looking to walk in on hookups?"

"Sometimes I wonder why we're in this society."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed without too much fanfare, Paris and Rory hiding out in the storage closet until dinner and then joining in on some tamer activities. Rory was nearly asleep on her mass of blankets, her breathing settling when she felt someone crouch down beside her. Her eyes popped open and she felt a jolt when she found Logan beside her, his hand landing on her shoulder.<p>

"Geez," she breathed out. "Way to sneak up on me."

"Come on," he said softly, drawing his hand behind her shoulder as he pulled her up. "I have something to show you."

"But I'm so comfy," she mumbled. "The covers are all squishy and warm."

"Ace," he breathed out, smiling slightly. "I promise you will like it. There may be some squishy warm covers, too."

"Okay," she mumbled, holding onto his arm as she stood up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, barely able to see where they were going as he led her through the dark cabin. He opened a door and they slipped outside, the cool air drawing her closer to his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Am I going to get any clues here?" she asked.

"Just a few seconds."

"Is that a yes or a no?" His answer proved unnecessary as they walked out into a clearing, a blanket laid out with her books holding the edges down. Rory felt her chest do something remarkably close to a flutter and she murmured, "See, I told you there was a use for all those books."

"They did prove rather handy."

They sat down together and she looked over at him smiling. Behind him was a picnic basket and she asked, "Is that ours, too?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot," he said, turning around and grabbing the basket. He opened it up, pulling out a box of poptarts and several unopened Kit Kat bars. "I commandeered a few from the range rover earlier," he said.

"Why thank you, Captain Jack."

"Strawberry poptart?" he asked, offering her a tinfoil wrapped pair. She grinned and said, "Why, of course."

He handed it over and then dug into the Kit Kats, breaking a bar off and handing it to her. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and cooed, "For me? How romantic!"

He laughed, leaning back on his hands. "What can I say, Ace? I pulled out all the stops."

"That you did," she agreed, tearing open her pop tarts.

"So, where were you all afternoon? I didn't see you much."

"Hiding from Colin," Rory joked. Logan laughed, breaking off another Kit Kat bar and handing it to her. She took a bite and then said, "Actually, I was with Paris. We were hiding in the cabin."

"From Colin?"

"From this," she said, gesturing around her. "Paris and I aren't exactly party animals. We needed a bit of a reprieve."

"Ah, I see."

Rory stretched out her legs in front of her, clicking her toes together. "We had an interesting conversation."

"Did you?"

She looked over at Logan and said, "She knows."

"Knows what?"

"Logan," Rory sighed. "You know what."

He chuckled, patting her leg. "Yeah, I know. What's the big deal?"

"Well, we were keeping it a secret."

"Yeah, well, secrets are meant to be found out. It was only a matter of time before Paris figured it out. She's too observant for her own good."

"You're tellin' me. So, you're not upset?"

He leaned toward her and kissed her, lingering a moment longer before saying, "Do I seem upset?"

She grinned softly. "If you are, you cover it well. So then, will we tell everyone else soon?"

"Yeah, eventually."

"Your awaiting harem will be severely disappointed," Rory teased. "They were going on and on about you on the ride here."

"We'll send them a consolation fruit basket."

She grinned as she leaned into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. He kissed the side of her head and then asked casually, "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"What?"

"The girls."

"No," she said. "Well, sort of, if I'm being completely honest. But it's fine. You're not stealing snacks for them. Or you'd better not be."

He chuckled. "Nah, only for you Ace."

"Then it doesn't bother me."

"Good. Because…" he trailed off, and she looked up at him, surprised by the naked openness of his face. After a moment he said, "You're not something casual for me, Rory. You…you mean something to me. _This_ means something."

Softly she murmured, "It means something to me, too."

He leaned in and kissed her, hand bracing the soft curve of her neck as his mouth moved against hers. There was something magical about being with him in the middle of some forest preserve with the stars twinkling above, some stolen snacks, and her books. Something magical, indeed.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the sound of Finn's voice. Already she knew that something was amuck. Mornings generally did not include the voice of Finn Rothschild and that was something that before this morning she had not realized the beauty in. It was a jarring voice to be awoken from a sound sleep with. High pitched. Booming. It slowly dawned on her that she was not in the cabin and that there was someone beside her.<p>

"What the…" Logan mumbled groggily, shifting beside her. He began to sit up, looking over at Rory and then up at the growing crowd around them. Rory turned to him and said, "Well, I think they all know now."

**A/N: And the figurative cat is out of the bag! Please tell me how you all liked this! Do you want the second days of the weekend (and whatever that might entail) or for the story to move on? I'm open to either.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope you like this!**

Bet On It

A crowd began to form and Logan stood up, offering his hand to Rory who took it quickly before he helped her up. She wiped off the seat of her pants while he shoved his hands into his pockets. Jack came up behind Finn and said, "I knew you were bagging her, Huntz."

"Colin will love to hear this," Finn said, turning his neck as he called out, "Colin, mate, got something you'll want to see! There's intrigue! Mystique!"

"Any murder?" Colin called back, walking toward the crowd.

"There might be in a minute," Logan murmured, reaching down and taking Rory's hand. He tugged her forward and they walked through the crowd, meeting Colin before he reached the group. He took one look at the pair of them and their joined hands.

"Damn," Colin said, shaking his head and walking past the pair of them. Both Logan and Rory looked to each other in confusion before turning around to see what the brunette was up to. Colin stopped in front of Finn and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"It's fifty, mate," Finn reminded him.

Colin shook his head, glancing back at Logan as he tossed off, "You couldn't wait a week, could you Huntzberger?"

"What?"

"Unbelievable," Colin muttered.

Moments later Logan caught up with what was happening and he said, "Hold on-you were betting on us?"

"You bet we were," Robert said. "I was way off. Said one week."

"I can't believe this," Logan muttered.

"Yeah, neither can I," Colin grumbled, slipping his wallet back into his pocket. "I'm out 50 bucks."

"I still can't believe you were betting on us. You were supposed to be all high and mighty about this. Remember our deal?"

"Oh yeah," Colin said after a moment. "That was just to give you trouble. You're kind of funny when you try to be honorable and shit."

Rory smirked, glancing up at Logan. His jaw had tightened but she saw him visibly relax when she squeezed his hand. "So," she said. "The figurative bag is out of the equally figurative bag."

"Love, speak English," Finn drawled.

"Ace, I think we both need a drink."

"It's morning!"

"I mean coffee," Logan retorted. "Come on, we'll let them settle their debts while we brew some."

While she followed him to the cabin she noticed Paris receiving money from one of the taller brunette girls. Rory shook her head, wondering just how many Life Death and Brigade members had been secretly discussing her and Logan's relationship.

"Were we really that obvious?" Rory proposed, sitting down at the counter while Logan searched for coffee filters. "I mean-how else would they know to start betting?" She paused for a second. "Wait, you don't…"

He found the filters and put one in the coffee machine, pulling the grounds from the same cabinet as he asked, "Don't what?"

"You know, make it a habit to hook up with your initiates."

He didn't answer as he measured the coffee, dumping grounds into the filter. When she felt she had waited a significant amount of time she pressed, "Well?"

"How strong do you like your coffee?"

She frowned. "Strong enough to stain."

"Alright, another scoop then." She watched him finish up the pot, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. He still hadn't answered her question and his pointed avoidance bothered her. She was going to ask one last time when he walked to the counter and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled away he murmured, "It's not a habit of mine, Ace."

"It's not?"

"Nope." He stepped back, pulling cups for them from the cupboard. "I won't say I was a saint before you.

"Of course not. I dated, too."

He smirked. "I wasn't talking about dating, Ace."

She turned her eyes down. "Oh."

"I love how you instinctually think chaste things."

"I am a wonder like that," she retorted, nose perking up at the smell of coffee. She watched Logan reach into the cupboard again, thinking that the thing was like Mary Poppin's purse, it was bottomless. He pulled out a box of granola bars and tossed one toward her. It was unexpected but she caught it, nonetheless.

"Just checking your reflexes," he said with a grin.

"You're lucky I caught that. I've never been known for my catching abilities. Always picked last for soft ball."

"It's a wonder you got past that."

"What can I say?" she said airily. "It took a lot of introspective thinking. A lot of therapy."

He laughed, pouring them both coffee and moving to the seat beside her. He placed the coffee down and said, "Now, do not judge my coffee making abilities off of this pot. Finn bought shitty coffee."

Rory grinned before taking a sip. It wasn't bad—nothing like Luke's but it was palatable. "I'd give it a 6.5"

"Harsh critic."

Paris walked into the kitchen, taking one look at the coffee and then asking, "Did Rory make this?"

"I did," Logan piped in, watching Paris grab a mug and pour herself a cup. She took one sip and winced, placing the mug back on the counter and pushing it away. "You went by her scoops to water ratio, didn't you?"

"I did make it to her taste," Logan said, glancing at Rory with a soft grin.

"And you can stomach it?"

"It's not too bad," he said with a shrug.

"Then you two were made for each other."

"So Paris," Rory began, folding her hands on the table and leaning forward. "How much money did you make?"

"Only ten dollars," Paris answered easily, frowning at the end. "I wasn't confident enough in my read to really bet the big money."

"Huh, what a shame."

"You're telling me," Paris said, leaning against the counter. "I could've gotten strong returns for this. I could have even sold my information. Could have been lucrative."

"Your information?" Logan repeated skeptically.

"You were practically living at our dorm room, Huntzberger," Paris said pointedly. "You two weren't fooling anyone."

"You hear that, Ace? We weren't fooling anyone."

"How will I ever sleep at night?" Rory answered, taking a sip of her coffee and smiling into the mug when he knocked his knee against hers beneath the table. Paris stared at them and said, "You two are already nauseating."

* * *

><p>They loaded into their cars and Paris said, "Going to take advantage of your lofty boyfriend and get the car with air conditioning?"<p>

"Nah," Rory said, climbing in beside Paris. "This is fine."

"Oh I see, roughing it with the commoners?"

Lacy climbed in the back and turned to Hannah. "So, I'm guessing this means you didn't get with Logan, Han?"

"Nope."

"Shame. A guy like him off the market? I mean, really…'

Rory leaned her head against the window. Apparently the talk would never end.

* * *

><p>He walked her back to her dorm, Paris trailing behind them while she made snide remarks. Rory glanced back at her and said, "You cannot comment, Paris. We made you ten dollars."<p>

"We did, didn't we?" Logan mused.

"Well, zipidee doo da," Paris answered. "What can that buy me? Two cappuccinos?"

"About two and an eighth," Rory added happily.

When they reached their dorm Paris said, "Don't stay out here too long. I don't want our neighbors complaining,"

"Bye Paris," Logan said, his hand on Rory's waist. Paris shook her head, slipping into the dorm room. When the door closed Logan slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He dropped his mouth to hers, kissing her slowly.

"We're kissing out in the open," Rory murmured, smiling up at him. "I like it."

"Yeah, we should do it more often," he answered smartly, pressing his lips to hers again. She laughed, pressing her hands on his chest as she pulled away. "I should go back in," she said. "I think Paris is feeling neglected."

"So?"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

He smiled. "You can bet on it."

**A/N: Next chapter is written. If you leave some reviews there is a very good chance it will be up tomorrow. So, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the chapter I promised! Yes...a day later but much quicker than my usual updates! Hope you enjoy!**

Just Like Bobby Flay

"I'm starved," Rory said, walking through campus with Logan. Her hand was securely in his, something that still made her grin like a little school girl. "Mimi's, maybe? I would knock over several people for one of their muffins right now."

"I have something else in mind," he said evasively.

"Does it involve food?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I'm sold."

They made their way past a variety of academic buildings, taking a route that looked deceptively like the one to his apartment. She glanced over at him and said, "We're not going to your apartment, are we?"

"That's where we're headed. You have a problem with that, Ace?"

"I just thought something besides pizza bagels for lunch could be fun," she said slowly. "Not that I have anything against pizza bagels."

"Of course not, they're delicious."

"That they are. But don't you want something a little less from a freezer?"

"We're not having pizza bagels," he assured her. "And we're not eating anything from the freezer, either."

"There is food in the man cave that doesn't come directly from the freezer? I've looked in your fridge, Logan. It's beer and two month old cheese."

"I may have gone shopping," he said nonchalantly, opening the front door of his building. She stepped in, turning back toward him as she said, "You went shopping? As in food shopping?"

"Thank you for following my train of logic."

They took the elevator up to his apartment and she walked into the living room, tossing her purse on the couch as she walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and her eyes widened when she saw shelves of edible food. He palmed her waist, gently moving her to the side as he grabbed a few ingredients. She shuffled backward and sat down on one of the kitchen stools, watching with interest as he laid out the food on the counter.

"Are you cooking for me?" she asked after a moment. "Because I wasn't aware you knew how to cook."

"Yes Ace, I can cook."

She leaned forward excitedly, propping her elbows up on the counter and asked, "What are you cooking?"

"I'm making us some sandwiches from a recipe I found online."

"Ooh, a recipe," she cooed. "You can cook _and_ read? I think I'll keep you."

He chuckled, shaking his head as he walked back to the refrigerator and pulled out a plastic container. She craned her neck to see what was in it and asked, "What is that?"

"Caramelized onions. I made them yesterday."

"Listen to you with your caramelized onions. I'm dating Bobby Flay."

He grinned. "Ham sandwiches with jarlsberg, caramelized onions, and brown mustard. Sound good?"

"I don't know what half of that is. You tell me."

"Pretty good, if I do say so myself," he replied, beginning to slice the loaf of bread. "The mustard is my own addition. I think it adds something."

"Do you have a man-pron?" she asked, studying him with a small grin as he slathered mustard onto the bread.

"A what?"

"A man-pron. You know, an apron for a man."

He laughed. "No, I don't."

Rory grinned. "I know what I'm getting you for your birthday."

"A man-pron?"

She nodded. "And I'll find one of those websites where you can design your own."

"A man-pron designed by you? I'm terrified to see the results."

"You'd love it," she retorted, shifting on the seat. "Ooh, what are you doing now?"

He was over at the stove, placing a ridged pan over the burner and then turning on the gas. "I'm getting the Panini press ready."

"A Panini press," Rory repeated, trying the word out. "I want to cook just to have all the gadgets."

He finished assembling the sandwiches and then set them on the pan, placing a cover over them and pressing down lightly. She watched with interest, thinking to herself that the only other man who had cooked for her was Luke. She liked this better.

"How long do they have to be in the Panini press?"

"About three minutes on each side."

"My man cooks," Rory sighed, resting her chin on her palm. "Do you clean, too?"

"No, my dishwasher does."

"And he even has a dishwasher!"

* * *

><p>"That's it," Rory said, pushing her empty plate away from her. "We are never eating out again. You are cooking every meal."<p>

"So, you liked it?"

"I loved it," Rory said. "It was so good, I might even try to recreate it myself. At some point. Very far down the line. For now, I'll just have you make it for me."

He smirked. "Can't say I didn't see that last part coming."

She reached across the table and took his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "Thank you for lunch. It was very nice of you, very romantic."

"Figure I should pull out all the stops since we're officially dating."

"I think we were officially dating before, too. People just didn't know."

"Exactly, I needed to give you something to brag about."

"Because you anticipate me doing so much bragging?"

"No," he said with a grin. "I simply have given you material if you were so inclined."

"So this is bribery for bragging."

"Essentially, yes."

She laughed, leaning across the table to kiss him. "I promise to tell everyone about these sandwiches. Even people I don't know."

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Rory called out, pushing her laundry basket in front of her into the house and catching the door on the back of her heel. She stumbled forward, pulling the door closed. "Lucy, I'm home!"<p>

"Lucy!" Lorelai trilled, gliding in from the kitchen with her usual aplomb. "My, what large bags of laundry you carry."

"Three weeks' worth."

"How did you not run out of underwear?"

"I bought myself some new pairs."

"Aw, I love when a little bit of me shows," Lorelai cooed, stepping forward and sliding her arm around Rory's shoulders. "So, I'm hoping you're also here to talk about that nifty little weekend retreat you took with your personal blonde and secret society."

"There is a very high likelihood that I am."

Lorelai directed her over to the couch. "So, dish!"

"It was great," Rory said. "A lot of public drunkenness."

"Which you, of course, watched with complete sobriety," Lorelai mused. "Continue."

"There might have been some things with Logan."

"Some things, hm? Did you sneak around? Meet up after hours?"

Rory crossed her legs and said, "Actually, we were discovered."

"Discovered? This is shaping up to a very good story. What happened?"

"He made us a little picnic once everyone had checked out for the night. He got a blanket and pop tarts."

Lorelai grinned. "Poptarts? You may have found the perfect man. Does he have any attractive uncles?"

Rory laughed. "We fell asleep and when I woke up they were all there. Staring at us."

"How did they take it?"

"They didn't care," Rory said. "Well, Colin did because he lost money but-"

"Excuse me, he lost money?" Lorelai interjected.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to add that they had all placed bets on how long it would take for us to get together. Colin was upset because his bet was for a week later. I think we are now on no-speaking terms."

"And how is Blondie?"

Rory smirked. "He's good. I spent yesterday with him. He cooked for me."

"He what?' Lorelai breathed out, a hand floating to her chest. "Was this with or without being aware that the quickest way into a Gilmore's heart is through her stomach?"

"I believe without."

"Wow, what a remarkable man."

"Yeah," Rory said happily. "He is, isn't he?"

"Aw, babe, I love seeing you this happy."

Rory pressed her lips into a soft grin. "Yeah, I am pretty happy if I do say so myself."

"Ah, well, hold on to that feeling. Because you will be searching for it after several loads of laundry."

"You're not going to help me?"

"What do I look like, a dry cleaning service? I fed and clothed you for twenty years. I've done my share."

Rory's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, smiling when she saw a message from Logan. Lorelai knowingly said, "Let me guess, the boy?"

"Yes, it is from the boy."

"It's nice to see you actually answering them. I gotta say, last time you were here I swear I was getting second hand anxiety with you two."

Rory smirked. "Second hand anxiety?"

"You were just all so angsty and then the pouting-"

"I did not pout," Rory argued.

"Oh, there was pouting. Believe me. Ask Luke, he commented on it, too."

"He did not!"

"Did too. We'll go there. Ask him."

"I did not pout," Rory held, crossing her arms over her chest. "I may have retreated into behavior that _resembled_ pouting, but the actual act of pouting never occurred."

"Alright babe, whatever you say. I'm going to get us some coffee." She gave her daughter a dismissive pat on her head as she passed and Rory called after her one last time, "I was not pouting!"

**A/N: Alright, after these two lickety split quick updates, this next one will take some time. I'm working on a way to continue this story (since the main conflict of Logan/Rory getting together has been resolved). I don't want it just to be more relationship drama, so it will take me a little bit to drum something up. Figure about a week. In the meantime, though, I would love to hear your thoughts on the first part of this story! Keep the Rogan love alive!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: New chapter! I am excited about this new little development. Definitely enjoyed writing it! Hope you enjoy it, too!**

Opportunity Cost

Rory rushed into the Yale Daily News office, balancing a nearly finished cup of coffee and her tower of books as she pushed the door closed with her heel. Doyle was standing at his desk, handing out assignments. He glanced over at her and said, "Gilmore, thank you for joining us."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time at the library. Midterms and all, you know."

"No, I don't know," he said. "But do you know what _do_ know? I nearly gave away your story."

Rory gulped. "Well, I guess I got here just in the knick of time?"

Doyle frowned. "I'm giving you an investigative piece this week. See how good your interviewing chops are. Rumor is we have our own little Skull and Bones here." Rory felt her stomach drop as Doyle continued. "Booze fests and rampant nepotism, every Ivy League has one. I want you to find out everything you know. Google it. Bing it. Talk to anyone who has a functioning tongue. I want it on my desk by Monday, 5 PM sharp."

Rory leaned against the desk behind her while Doyle continued to hand out assignments. She nursed her coffee, thinking of all the different ways her Life Death & Brigade chums would shun her if she wrote this article. She couldn't do it. There was absolutely no way that she could write that article without losing the respect and trust of all of them. She would turn it down—simple as that.

Upon hearing her request to be taken off the story, Doyle said, "What, you want another exhilarating story of music pirating?"

"It's just not my type of story."

"An interesting expose isn't your type of story?" Doyle asked, smiling slightly. "Tell me Gilmore, is this what you want to do with your life?"

"Writing music pirating stories?"

"No, journalism. Is this what you want?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then you need to try a little harder," Doyle said plainly. "A high standing with the Daily News looks great on a resume. You'll never get it peddling features stories. So, do you really want it?"

Rory felt as if her skin was on fire. "Want what?"

"To be a journalist?"

"Yes," she said, shifting uncomfortably as she followed the trail of his logic. "I want to be a journalist."

"Then you're not switching stories. You will write the secret society story." He saw the stricken look on her face and said, "Fine, you can turn it in by 6:00. But that's all I'm budging!"

All Rory could do was nod and wonder how in the world she was going to get away with this.

* * *

><p>Rory discussed her dilemma with Paris who had been conveniently absent from the newsroom when the assignments were handed out, yet still was writing one of the front page articles. When Rory inquired as to how that was possible Paris said, "Doyle and I have an understanding."<p>

"Please tell me it involves clothing."

"It involves clothing," Paris snapped. "Doyle just appreciates my ability to wear people down in interviews."

Rory wrinkled her nose, thinking that there was still something unsavory in that whole arrangement. Paris and the Editor in Chief were remarkably, awkwardly chummy. "Anyway, should I have turned it down?"

"Absolutely not," Paris said. "You did the right thing."

"He kind of tricked me into it."

Paris smiled, shaking her head appreciatively. "That man is a genius. Anyway, it is a great opportunity for you. It's obviously a promotion-one that you completely agree after me."

"How deep should I go? I can't very well unmask us."

"Well, first off you have to choose unreliable people to interview," Paris said. "No one who is actually in the society."

"And how do I find these people?"

"It's assumed that the LDB caters to the rich and entitled. Find the ones who haven't been tapped and interview them. They'll be so bitter about not being part of something exclusive that they will undoubtedly deny its existence."

"Okay."

"And then Google it. But only use basic Googling skills. If the society does see this, which let's face it-is pretty unlikely. I'm not convinced some of them can even read. But if they _do_ read it they won't be reading anything that people couldn't find from plugging secret societies at Yale into the search engine."

"They are going to blacklist me," Rory sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is a terrible idea."

"This is how you rise to the top of the paper. Behind me, of course. This is a good thing."

"I won't reveal anything that isn't readily available."

"Exactly."

"So, I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Nothing at all," Paris said. "And yes, my ideas of right and wrong may be somewhat shifty. I did lie about a learning disability to get more time on the SAT, not that I needed it. Just wanted to prove that I didn't. But you are completely in the clear."

Resolutely Rory echoed, "I am completely in the clear."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I am doing this," Logan said. "Never in my twenty years of living did I think that I would be here. Doing this. In <em>silence<em>."

"Yeah, not getting the silent part," Rory said, looking up from her book. "And you've seriously never stepped in the library? You do go to school."

"It's like witches and churches. Makes my skin burn."

"You look fine from here," she said.

"I'm burning on the inside." She laughed, shaking her head as she turned her page of notes.

"You're ridiculous. And have you gotten any studying done?"

"That's the crazy thing," Logan said. "I have. I might actually be prepared for this midterm tomorrow."

"Imagine that."

"Not as prepared as you are for yours, though," Logan said, glancing at her thick notebook. "How many pages of notes have you banged out? Ten? Fifteen?"

"I'm not counting," she said with a small grin.

"And that's not even your only notebook," he said, reaching forward and taking the notebook beside her wrist. Rory felt a jolt of panic as she saw that he had the notebook with her research for the article in his hand. She reached forward quickly and ripped it from his hand. When he looked at her strangely she said, "You should be studying! Less talking, more reading."

He smiled and she felt her stomach settle. "Fine, Ms. Gilmore. Want to grab some dinner after this?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

* * *

><p>Rory sat at her computer that night, continuing her Google search. There was a surprising amount of articles and blog posts on the topic of Yale secret societies. People have always been fascinated with the mythical, and the college setting made no difference. She found a lot on the Harvard Skull &amp; Bones, practices detailed that made her physically ill. She was glad that the Life &amp; Death Brigade was nothing like their nemesis' society. Yes, they had rituals but none of them included animal blood. Well, as far as she knew.<p>

Paris padded into the room and glanced at the laptop screen. "How's it shaping up?"

"Not bad. I'm going to focus on the history of secret societies and how the lore impacted the universities. Yale secret societies will be a sort of post script."

"Interesting choice," Paris said, nodding. "Just might work."

"I'm hoping."

Rory tucked her leg up under her bottom. "Logan almost found my notes today. I completely panicked."

"And?"

"I grabbed the notebook from him like a five year old with sharing problems."

Paris snorted. "Smooth."

"Well, I didn't know what else to do!"

"This article is making you a little crazy."

Rory nodded glumly. "It is. But…" she took a cleansing breath. "It is fine. Everything is going to be fine. There's nothing incriminating in the article, or at least there won't be. And when it's published I'll be at the front of the paper. I'll be on my way to better assignments. It's going to be good."

"Exactly," Paris said. "Just like I told you."

Paris seemed convinced by Rory's overtures. If only Rory had convinced herself.

**A/N: So this has set up at least the next two chapters. Please review and let me know how you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it has been a while. Hope you enjoy this!**

Fall Fest

With all of the pent up nervous energy, Rory finished her secret society article long before the deadline. She sent it into Doyle, just to get it off of her mind, and he emailed her back within the hour commending her on her surprisingly engaging writing. Compliments from Doyle were far a few between and she took a moment to revel in a job well done before remembering the hard and cold reality that within three days all of Yale would be reading her surprisingly-engaging-writing. All of Yale including the LDB, itself. And Logan, whose prospective response she still had not determined to be either positive or negative.

She was using a weekend in Stars Hollow to combat all the nagging thoughts that seemed to find her at Yale. Besides, it was the annual Fall festival and it really didn't feel like fall to Rory without donning a pilgrim outfit at least once. Lorelai had heavily suggested that she come in for the weekend and Rory found it to be the perfect escape.

"You're doing what again?" Logan asked, hoisting her large duffel bag of laundry into her trunk. He had stopped over at her dorm room just as she began packing.

"The Fall festival is this weekend in Stars Hollow," she explained, watching him do the manual labor as she spun her car keys around her index finger. "I haven't missed one since I was five."

"What do you do at this Fall festival?"

"Oh you know," she said evasively. "The usual. Caramel apples. Spiced nuts. Ms. Patty's dance class always does this Falling Leaves dance. They look ridiculous but it's sort of cute."

"Sounds straight from a movie."

"Stars Hollow sort of is," she said with a grin. "Alright, I have to go. You enjoy your boys weekend with Colin and Finn."

"Oh, I will."

"Don't get too crazy. And watch out for Finn."

Logan slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the mouth. Brigning his hands forward to rest lightly on her waist he teased, "It's sweet of you to worry about Finn."

"Gotta look after my exotic Australian," she retorted.

He kissed her again and said, "Call me when you get to Stars Hollow."

"Will do," she said. "Bye Logan."

"See you, Ace."

* * *

><p>Lorelai wasn't at the Gilmore residence when Rory barged into the house, laundry first, and she reasoned that the only other logical place for her caffeine-dependent-mother to be was Luke's Diner. When she neared the diner, she saw that her reasoning had been slightly off, as her mother was clearly standing in Taylor's candy shoppe, gesturing wildly which generally did not bode well for those the gestures were intended. Rory slipped into Luke's, taking one of the tables near the plexiglass wall looking into the other shoppe. Luke came over with coffee and remarked, "She's been at it for ten minutes."<p>

"What did he do this time?"

"Who knows," Luke griped. "It's Taylor, he's always doing something."

"Oh, that's not good," Rory said suddenly, wincing as Lorelai did a particularly sharp hand gesture toward herself and then Taylor. "That is bad. Very bad."

"She's done that about four times. I'm surprised she hasn't hit him yet."

"What could he have possibly done to bring about this much Lorelai Gilmore wrath?" She watched Lorelai give one more jab and then her mother stormed out of the store, tearing into Luke's a moment later. She went directly to the table and hissed, "He is insane! I always knew that he was a little off, but now it's official! He is insane! Completely-Grey Gardens-Zelda Fitzgerald insane!"

"You're just realizing that now?" Luke said dryly. "And sit down, you're scaring my customers." Lorelai plopped heavily onto the seat and he said, "I'll get you some coffee."

"Remember how I was fixing up the costumes for the Fall festival?" Lorelai began, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Well, I went and brought them to Taylor today because he wanted to _inspect_ them."

"And?"

"And he rejected them! He said that they needed a little more _oomph_ this year."

"Oomph?" Rory repeated. "But it's the Stars Hallow Fall Festival."

"Exactly!" Lorelai answered. "But I said, 'Fine Taylor, I'll give the costumes some more _oomph! _You can never have enough _oomph!'_"

"I think I know where this is going."

"So, I add some frills. A little lace at the collar. Some stitching at the waist. I bring them to him and he said that I did too much. I have now made them historically inaccurate, therefore he can't _possibly_ use my costumes. Unless, that is, I go back and cut back a bit on the _oomph_."

"I now understand the large gestures," Rory said slowly.

"So, I told him where he could stick all the added _oomph_ and then stormed out."

"I saw the storm," Rory added. "It was very impressive."

"Thank you." Luke came up to their table with Lorelai's coffee and pulled out his notepad and pen as he asked, "Have you calmed down yet?"

"I'm fine," Lorelai said with a tight grin. "My blood pressure is through the roof and I'm pretty sure my left eye is twitching, but I've never felt better."

"Right, burger and fries?"

"Yes, please." Luke glanced toward Rory and said said, "Same for me, Luke."

"Alright, that shouldn't take too long."

He walked off toward the kitchen and Lorelai took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "Alright," Lorelai said. "Let's talk about you."

"About me?"

"How is that blonde of yours? I'm surprised you didn't take him with you."

"It is much too early in the relationship for him to see me in a pilgrim costume," Rory said. "Save that for the wedding night."

"Things are going well with you two, though?"

"Yeah. Well, for the moment at least." Lorelai looked at her strangely and she explained the whole newspaper dilemma and how she had kept it from Logan. "The article comes out Monday."

"Tough spot, babe," Lorelai said. "You really think they'll be upset over it?"

"I don't know," Rory said. "That's the thing, I have no idea how they will respond. I did my best to keep it nondescript and I never mentioned the Life and Death Brigade overtly. Still, though, I have a feeling they won't like it."

"And Logan?"

Rory sighed. "I have a feeling he won't like it, either."

* * *

><p>Rory sat with Lane at their typical table in the middle of town square, donation forms placed prominently at the center of the table per Taylor's orders. They were both dressed in the standard pilgrims dresses, bonnets tied smartly beneath their chin.<p>

"Are these different from last year?" Lane asked idly, holding out her arm and examining the sleeve. "Something seems different."

"Lorelai added some _oomph_ per Taylor's request."

"Interesting, is it really necessary for a pilgrim costume to have _oomph_?"

"I would say no." Rory mused. "But I do like the lace."

"So, how is that Logan guy you were dating?" Lane asked after a moment, smiling as she passed a donation sheet to a passerby. When they were alone again she turned to Rory and confided, "Long distance relationships are so boring, not seeing the other person and stuff. Fill me in on all the details on your normal, healthy relationship."

"It's great," Rory said, launching into the story of how they had made their relationship ship official. Last Lane had heard they had just gotten together and has Rory recounted the story, she found herself become even more uncomfortable with the figurative bomb hovering above her and Logan's relationship.

"He sounds great."

"He is," Rory answered. "He's sweet and kind. He has good taste in movies and…" she trailed off when she spotted someone familiar walking toward her. "And he's here."

"What?" Lane followed her gaze and grinned wide, nodding appreciatively. "Nicely done, Rory."

"Oh my God," Rory said suddenly, turning around quickly and ducking her head. "Is he still heading this way?"

"Yes, I believe he is. Although it is possible that he will make a quick beeline toward the caramel apples."

"I'm wearing a bonnet," Rory babbled, feeling panic rise in her chest. "And-and a bedazzled pilgrim costume! I am wearing a historically inaccurate-bedazzled-pilgrim costume! Please tell me he is making that beeline, Lane."

Rory felt her shoulders slump when Lane responded with, "Hi, would you like to make a donation?"

"Sure," Logan said. "First though, can I ask if that pilgrim cowering beside you is Rory Gilmore?"

Rory sighed, turning back toward him with a sheepish grin. "Hi Logan."

"You didn't tell me that this Fall festival involved you in a bonnet. I feel like that is pivotal information to leave out, Ace."

"You know, it slipped my mind."

"Right," he said with a grin. "So, you going to introduce me to your friend? Otherwise I'll be forced to call her Pilgrim II."

"Oh sorry," Rory said. "Logan, this is Lane. Lane, Logan."

"It's great to meet you," Logan said. "So, what does this donation go toward?"

"Further town development," Rory answered. "Or at least that's what Taylor tells us. To be honest, I think it goes straight to stocking Dooses Market."

"Or to buying more cable knit sweaters," Lane added.

"Well, you can't argue the importance of a good cable knit," Logan said. "Does a twenty dollar donation sound fair?"

"Logan, you don't have to give that much," Rory told him. "Really, most people give a few dollars. Or spare change."

"Nah, I don't mind." He handed over a twenty dollar bill which they clipped to the stack of singles. "So, since I am officially a Fall festival donor do you think I can steal you away for a bit?"

"Do you mind?" Rory asked Lane. "I feel bad leaving you alone."

"Don't worry, I've been texting Dave all this time, anyway."

"Oh, you have? I see how it is," Rory shot back lightly.

"Go, I'll man the donations. Maybe the twenty will guilt people into giving more."

"One can only hope." Rory stepped out from behind the table, tripping a bit on her skirt. Logan chuckled, catching her hand with his and asking, "Need some help there, Ace?"

"Nope."

"So, is this dress a regular thing?" He teased. "Because if it is, you were holding out on me."

"Ha ha," Rory retorted dryly. "What are you doing here again? I thought you had a boys' weekend planned."

"We did," Logan said. "But I had a feeling this would be better."

"You did?"

"And, may I say it has already exceeded my expectations."

"Oh, shut up."

"So, take me on the Fall fest tour. What are the sights that an out-of-towner like myself must see?"

"Well, you are just in luck because Ms. Patty's dance show is set to start in five minutes."

"I timed this remarkably well," Logan mused.

"That you did. And then after that we will get some spiced nuts. Sookie makes them and they are one of the best things that will ever pass between your lips. Seriously. They are life changing."

"Well, I'll have to try some then."

"Solid life choice, Huntzberger." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him, suppressing a grin when he pressed a kiss to the side of her head "I'm glad you're here," she said with a grin.

"Me too. You're much better company than Finn."

"And much prettier."

"Rory doll! Who is this with you?" The pair turned, Rory offering Babette a small wave.

"Hi Babette, this is Logan."

"Rory," Babette barked happily, leaning in as she jabbed a thumb toward Logan. "You got yourself a looker!"

"Well, thanks Babette."

"Your kids are going to be just gorgeous! Maury!" Babette pulled her husband over forcefully. "Maury, aren't their kids going to be gorgeous?"

"You got it, babe."

"What can I say? I've got an eye! You two lovebirds enjoy yourselves now."

"We will," Rory said, pressing her lips together momentarily to keep from laughing as the rotund woman wandered off with Maury. She glanced up at Logan and burst into laughter. "You still breathing over there?"

"He was very tall. And she was very short."

"Astute observation skills you've got there, Watson."

"Hey, who's that?" Logan pointed toward a lanky male who was standing by himself beside the dance studio, looking intently at the crowd. Rory told him, "That would be Kirk."

"What is he doing?"

"We never really know."

"Is it starting now?" Logan asked, gesturing toward all the little girls in leaf costumes descending the front steps of Ms. Patty's. Rory nodded ebulliently, linking her arm through Logan's and leaning in to say, "Now, you cannot laugh if any of them fall. If you have a strong urge turn around and pretend you are coughing."

"I would not laugh," he said stoutly, glancing down at her. "Do I really look like someone who would laugh at little kids?"

"Just a forewarning."

The dance began, the girls doing a series of twirls and then a rather complicated looking grapevine. Ms. Patty stood on the side, keeping time with her hands. The dance started off well but slowly deteriorated as time stretched on. Rory noticed Kirk off the the side following along physically to the moves and smirked.

"I wonder where my mom is," she remarked. "Lorelai loves mocking these."

"Yeah, where is she? I'd love to meet her."

"You want to meet my mother?" Rory asked with a small grin. "You know, that almost makes this official."

He gave her a quick kiss and retorted, "I think it's already official, Ace."

"You two, get a room," Lorelai said from behind them, the fortuitous timing of her arrivial unbeknownst to her. "Hi sweets." She glanced at Logan and dipped her head. "My sweets' sweets."

"Mom, this is Logan."

"I heard of your courtship and I heartily approve."

Logan laughed. "Thank you."

"So, has Rory given you the tour yet? See all the rousing Stars Hollow sights?"

"Not yet," Rory filled in. "He just got here."

"Just got here? Well, you have an action packed afternoon ahead of you. Better hold on to your hat, mister. If you were wearing one-which you're not."

"I think the hat is figurative in that saying," Rory mused.

"I need some coffee. You guys want any?"

Rory looked to Logan and he shook his head. "No, we're fine."

"Okay, enjoy the rest of the falling leaves. I'm going to go bother Luke."

"Don't give him too much trouble!" Lorelai stuck her tongue out playfully before turning toward Luke's.

"So, that is your mother," Logan said, watching Lorelai slip into the diner.

"Yes, that is the enigmatic Lorelai Gilmore."

"She's a ball of energy."

"More like a tornado. I like her, though."

He laughed, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I'm glad I'm here, Ace. I like seeing where you're from-seeing all of your people."

"You make it sound so interesting."

"It's what made you who you are," Logan said. "That makes it very interesting to me."

"You know, Logan, you're sort of amazing."

"You say that like you're surprised."

"No, it's just…you make me happy."

Logan grinned, squeezing her side. "You're making me blush, Ace." He kissed her cheek and added, "You make me happy too, by the way."

The falling leaves dance ended with a shaky bow and the crowd applauded. She paid little attention to the girls, her attention instead entirely on him. He was unaware of her gaze, grinning wide at the children as they worked a few more bows. She knew the timing was wrong. They were standing in the middle of Stars Hollow with the dancing leaves preparing for an encore, but she couldn't stop herself. She rested her hand lightly on his chest and murmured, "Logan, I need to tell you something."

**A/N: I know, I don't update in months and I leave you all with a cliffhanger. But-there will be an update within the week which will finish off all the crazy tension! Please let me know if you're still reading :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: See how fast I updated! Even I'm impressed!**

****Fall Out

Lorelai sat at the counter in Luke's, drumming her fingers impatiently on the counter as she complained, "How are you out of coffee?"

"I am not out of coffee," Luke replied gruffly.

"I don't see any if front me. All I see is an empty cup that should be holding coffee because you, the provider of coffee, are standing in front of me. This is wrong. Like the _Grease_ prequel."

"Keep your pants on. You just caught me mid-brew."

"Fifteen years that I have been coming here, and not once have I caught you mid-brew."

"Well, it's your lucky day."

"More like unlucky," Lorelai tossed back, turning idly on the bar stool and glancing out the large windows. She spotted Rory over by the dance studio, pressed into Logan's side. She had to admit- that Logan guy wasn't too bad. It was clear that he adored her daughter and she was of the stance that anyone who adored her daughter was in her good graces.

"They're a bunch of idiots out there," Luke said behind her, hands resting on the counter as he leaned forward. "I mean, look at them."

"It's nice," Lorelai answered. She had always enjoyed the strange dedication that Stars Hollow residents had to their town—Luke being the exception, of course. The strangely symbiotic community had made her feel accepted from the start, something that she appreciated after spending so much of her youth feeling out of place.

"Who's that guy with Rory?"

"That would be Logan."

"New boyfriend?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah."

"And?"

Lorelai looked back at him and chirped, "And what?"

"What do you think of him? You always have some opinion on Rory's guys."

"I do not," Lorelai gasped. "I most definitely do not have _opinions_ on Rory's guys."

"Really," Luke said, raising his eye brows. Lorelai frowned at the tone of his voice and argued further, "Yes, really. I trust Rory and I'm sure if she likes the guy that he will be worthy of that liking."

"Whatever you say."

"No, not whatever I say. That makes it sound like I don't mean what I'm saying. And I do."

"Hey, something's going on over there," Luke said, staring at something over her shoulder. Lorelai turned around and frowned when she saw the space that had fallen between Logan and Rory. His face didn't look too pleased as Rory's pulled with strain. It was clearly an argument, made no better when Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him out of sight to a less public area.

"You still have no opinion on him?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed, turning back to Luke. "You better get another coffee mug out."

* * *

><p>Rory pulled Logan behind the dance studio, thinking it preposterous that they were having this conversation when she was is period costume. "Logan, please just listen to me."<p>

"Why would you do this?" Logan demanded. "Why would you agree to write a story on the Life & Death Brigade?"

"It's not on the Life & Death Brigade," Rory reminded him. "That was the original pitch but I changed it to secret societies at universities. The Life & Death Brigade is barely mentioned."

"But it is mentioned. You told me that you talk about it in the article, right?" He was looking at her so intently that she had to avert her eyes, staring at the spot of grass beside his shoe as she nodded. "Yeah," she said toward the ground. "It's in it."

"Rory, that goes against everything that the Life & Death Brigade stands for. You're practically outing us!"

"I'm not, though," she insisted, looking back at him again as she tried to make him understand. She hadn't revealed anything that was incriminating; she had made sure of that. "Everything I included is circumstantial at best."

"When does it come out again?"

"Tuesday." She stepped forward, trying a hand on his arm. He didn't pull away and she moved one step closer. "Logan, please try to understand."

"I do," he sighed, exhaling sharply as he took a gentle hold of her waist. "You really couldn't have found another career making lead?"

"Glenn already has a capital on illegal trafficking."

"I really hope you mean as a story."

"I wanted to tell you before the story came out. It's been awful keeping this from you."

"The Life & Death Brigade is not going to be happy."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that," Rory said.

"They're going to be angry."

"Sort of figured that, too."

"They'll get over it, though. I'll help in whatever way I can. Try to deflect some of the uproar, if I can."

"I'm sorry that I'm pulling you into this," Rory said, realizing that her telling him now made him a sort of accessory. "You don't have to say anything. Isn't part of being a journalist dealing with the people you upset?"

"Believe me, you will want my help."

"Thank you," Rory said, feeling ridiculous for the wedge in her throat. "Thank you for not pushing me away, for understanding."

Logan leaned down and kissed her lightly, resting his forehead against her he murmured, "This next week is not going to fun."

* * *

><p>"You know, this coffee is even better when I catch you mid-brew," Lorelai mused. "It's stronger."<p>

"First cups usually are."

"When does this mid-brew generally happen? Maybe I can catch it again."

Luke refilled her cup and answered, "Around 5 AM."

"Huh, you know, it actually doesn't taste that different."

"Right."

The door opened behind her and Lorelai turned, smiling toward her daughter. Rory sat down beside her and she delicately asked, "Where's Logan?"

"He headed out early." Luke passed her a cup of coffee and she said, "Thanks Luke."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Well, as fine as it can be."

"Whatever it is, he's in the wrong," Luke said, slinging a dishtowel over his shoulder. "We saw you guys go off on your own."

"You were watching us?" Rory said. She knew that Stars Hollow was possibly the nosiest place on the earth, but she didn't like seeing it in action.

"No, we just noticed you," Lorelai said. "And then continued to notice you until you guys walked away."

"Ridiculous," Rory said. "There is no privacy in this town."

Lorelai shrugged and reminded her, "You _were_ at a very public festival."

"It's fine. I told him about the article."

"And?" Lorelai prodded gently.

"He was upset, but he eventually came around. He said he would help with the others."

"Aw babe, that's good. See, you had nothing to worry about."

"I still have to deal with everyone else, though."

"Well, as long as there are no firearms involved I think you'll be fine."

"Can I just stay here until it's all over?" Rory mused, propping her elbow on the counter and resting her head on her hand. "They can't find me here."

"You'd have to go back at some point, though. Unless we work a fake-death in there somewhere. But Logan _does_ complicate things."

"I have to go back, don't I?"

"Yeah babe, you do."

"Oh well, it'll be okay," Rory said with forced frill. "We'll all get past it."

Lorelai slid an arm around her daughter's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. "That's the spirit." Lorelai glanced over her shoulder. "Looks like the apple bobbing is starting. Want to watch it? Kirk always ends up knocking over the barrel of water at some point."

Rory grinned. "Let's go. Thanks for the coffee, Luke."

"No problem."

"You want to come with?" Lorelai asked, hopping from the stool.

"No, it's fine. I need to take care of the diner, anyway."

"Are you referring to the empty diner?"

"People will probably come soon. Stop in for food or something."

"There is food out there. At the festival. See, where all the people are?"

"Fine, I guess I can step out for a bit."

"That's the spirit!" Lorelai trilled. "Meet us outside. We'll be where the good sight lines are."

Luke smirked. "Alright, I'll see you there."

The two girls wandered out to the apple bobbing and Lorelai slipped her arm around Rory's shoulders. "From this moment on, stop thinking about the article. There's nothing you can do about it."

Rory nodded, watching Kirk submerge his head rather forcefully into the barrel filled with water. When he emerged with an apple wedged in his mouth she murmured, "You know, I think there is more than enough here to distract me."

**A/N: Hello abrupt ending. Gotta admit-I had no idea how to close this chapter. Hope you don't have too much whiplash from the sudden jump to A/N. Next chapter will be the story's big reveal. Look forward to a very pissed off Australian. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, it's been a while. Insert a rousing excuse here. Hope you enjoy this! **

Chapter Fourteen

Rory knew it was bad when Finn ignored her. Of all the people in the Life & Death Brigade she thought that Finn Rothschild would be the most likely to overlook the article. It wasn't of much importance. He barely read! With one cold shoulder, though, she knew that she was in trouble.

If Finn was upset, she didn't even want to imagine how the others were.

She went through her day hoping she wouldn't run into any other members. The only two that she could really count on for not biting her head off were Logan and Paris; anyone else was a wild card that she really did not want to deal with. So, she kept her head down. She went to class. She stopped at the coffee kart. Everything was going marginally well until she was headed toward the newsroom and found herself face-to-face with Colin McCrae.

"Gilmore," he said coldly.

Her palms were clammy and she rubbed them on her jeans. "Hi Colin."

"We're meeting tonight at seven," he said, eyes unflinchingly boring into hers. She blinked rapidly and nodded.

"Okay, seven o'clock. I'll be there."

"The meeting is at Finn and my apartment."

"Sure, should I bring the refreshments or do you guys have that under control?" she joked weakly.

His face didn't change even a bit as he flatly said, "Just be there at seven."

He walked past her and she stood there for a moment, thinking that with all things considered that was remarkably civil. Sure, the exchange had been icier than the Cold War but there were no accusations or biting remarks. She headed toward the newsroom and thought to herself that maybe they were just perturbed. Logan had said he would talk to them, after all.

She walked into the newsroom and was met with applause, Doyle walking toward her with a somewhat unsettling grin. There was always something about that guy happy that gave Rory the heebie-jeebies. She looked around strangely, wondering why the entire office was applauding her. Was her birthday marked incorrectly in the calendar or something?

"Rory Gilmore! Reporting Extraordinaire!" Doyle exclaimed, arms spread out at his sides. For one horrifying moment she thought the little man was going to hug her, but he simply swept his hands together for a congratulatory clap. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Uh, hi Doyle," she said, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder uncomfortably. Was there a reason for all of this fanfare? Could she just slip away to her desk? No, she couldn't because he was standing directly in the path to her desk. She shouldn't have been surprised with the way her day was going.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"How does what feel?"

"Being a hotshot investigative reporter!" he enthused. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," she lied. Actually, it felt awful. It felt like she betrayed some of her closest friends for a byline.

He stepped forward and threw his arm over her shoulders, making her hunch forward awkwardly. He led her over to her desk as the rest of the newsroom shuffled back to their own work.

"Gilmore, this is a moment you will never forget - your first real hard-hitting story. I still remember mine. People using tampons soaked in liquor to get drunk. A real doozey of a story!"

Rory gaped at him. "People do that?"

"Oh yeah. I found a girl who agreed to be interviewed if I changed her name. It was a fantastic piece. Ran front page."

"That is mildly disturbing."

Doyle chuckled and nostalgically said, "Yes, it was. Anyway, that's not the only thing that I wanted to talk to you about."

"It's not?" Rory asked, hoping that there wasn't going to be further talk of liquor soaked tampons. Just the thought made her mildly nauseous.

"You've heard how sometimes the New York Times pulls stories from the Yale Daily News?"

"Yeah," she said. She seemed to remember some hullabaloo when she first started at the paper about one of the sophomores having their story published. There might have been cake involved. Or cake vodka.

"Well, I got an email from one of their editors. They want your story."

Rory felt her stomach plummet all the way to Converse sneakers. "They-they want to publish my story?"

"They thought it was whip smart. Well researched. Lyrical. A hell of a piece, Gilmore. I'm kicking myself for not writing it first."

Rory was filled with equal parts dread and elation. Her piece was picked up by the New York Times which was pretty monumental. But this meant that a new host of people would be reading the piece, which was monumentally bad. She sat down heavily on her seat.

"I know, it's a lot to take in," Doyle said, misreading her reaction. "Take all the time you need to savor it. Well, up to twenty minutes because I need to reply quickly to their email so that they make deadline."

"Say yes," Rory answered immediately. Even with all the negative ramifications of the story going in the New York Times, there was not one bit of her that doubted it was the correct choice. She couldn't turn down such an opportunity.

"Okay, great!" Doyle enthused, turning quickly to hightail it back to his desk and email the editor. He turned back for a moment, though, and said, "I have to say, Gilmore, I'm really proud of you. Even if part of me is bitter you got the the Times first."

"Thank you," she stammered.

"And now I need to go email that editor. Get to work on that next groundbreaking piece of yours!"

Rory nodded, turning on her computer. Yes, she was getting to work on her next groundbreaking piece. It seemed her path had been chosen. She wondered who she would piss off next.

* * *

><p>Rory told Logan about her day over a subpar dinner at Branson's dining hall. When she told him about the New York Times he set down his roast beef sandwich and laughed aloud.<p>

"The New York Times?" She nodded, her cheeks flushing. "Ace, that is amazing! You're living up to your name."

She grinned. "I guess its' pretty great."

"You guess? Seasoned journalists would kill to have a story in the New York Times."

"Okay, it's more than pretty great," she admitted. "It's fantastic, incredible and many other adjectives with the same general meaning."

"You deserve this," he said, reaching forward and giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"It only makes things worse, though," she said. "The New York Times has a pretty large circulation. All those new people will be reading my story."

"Ace, you highly overestimate the number of people who actually read their New York Times," Logan ribbed.

"You have to admit, this is not good for the whole Life & Death Brigade thing," Rory said. "Speaking of them, have any idea what tonight's meeting is about?"

Logan shook his head. "You are probably going to be a hot topic, though; just a warning. I talked to them but a lot of are still pretty keyed off."

"I know," she said. "I just…"

"It'll be okay. They'll be pissed. They'll yell. Finn will probably cry."

"Finn'll cry?" she said incredulously.

"He doesn't hand stress well."

She frowned. "I don't want to make Finn cry."

"It'll be okay," he repeated. "Just give it some time. They'll come around."

"I hope you're right." She stabbed at the tomato in her salad, frowning when the tines refused to slide into the round fruit. She felt his gaze and looked up to find him smirking at her.

"Is it really fair to let out your pent up nerves on that tomato?"

"Are you really sticking up for a tomato?"

"I'm all for the underdog."

Rory laughed slightly, setting down her fork. She spotted a flash of blonde hair over by the cafeteria and said, "I feel the need to warn you that Paris is on her way."

"Think I can slip away before she notices?"

"Not a chance," Rory answered. "You're newspaper royalty. She sniffs you out like blood in the water. But relax, Huntzberger, I'm pretty sure she's here for me."

"To congratulate you?"

"Or complain about how it should have been her first," Rory retorted.

"Rory, I heard your good news," Paris said, slipping in the seat beside her. She plopped her tray down on the table loudly. "I would like to offer you my congratulations."

"Thank you," Rory said carefully.

"Okay, now that congratulations are out of the way, how the hell did you make that happen?" Paris asked, smoothly shifting into her bloodhound usual self. "Because I have been sending them my stories for months now and I haven't gotten as much as a peep. Well, one of them sent me an email asking that I stop spamming her inbox, but she's just bitter because she hasn't had a story above the fold since Clinton was president."

"I didn't do anything," Rory said. "They emailed Doyle."

"How did they get your story, though? You didn't send it to them?"

Rory shook her head. "They must have read it in the Yale Daily News."

"Unbelievable," Paris said, biting on her thumbnail. "I'll have to email Rodney about this."

"Good plan. I think."

"Ace, we should probably head out. I need to stop at my apartment before we go to Colin's."

Rory nodded and turned to Paris. "Will you be at Colin's?"

"Yeah, I want to be there for the bloodbath." She saw the look both Logan and Rory gave her and remedied, "To offer my support, of course. I'm not _that_ cruel."

"Yeah yeah," Rory said. "We'll see you there."

* * *

><p>Rory stood in Logan's kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee, as he rummaged in his room for his cell phone. She glanced at the clock – it was fifteen minutes to seven – and exhaled loudly. Setting the coffee cup on the counter she strode over to his room and stood in the doorway.<p>

"Logan, we have to go."

"Hold on. I know it's here somewhere."

"How did you just realize that you didn't have your cell phone? We were talking in your kitchen for ten, fifteen minutes and you didn't notice. The minute I say that we should leave-"

"You know, you could help me look," he suggested.

"Just leave without your cell phone."

"I can't leave without my cell phone."

Rory spotted something peeking out from beneath a pile of newspaper edits on his desk. She quickly stepped forward and pushed the papers to the side, revealing the cell phone in all its formerly-lost-glory.

"Cell phone found," she said, waving it in the air. "Now let's vamoose!"

"Calm down, Ace," he said, patting her waist as he skirted past her out the room. She followed, grabbing her purse off the couch.

"What? I don't want to be late to my very own personal firing squad!"

* * *

><p>They were one minute late to the meeting. Twenty or so expectant faces met them when Logan and Rory walked into the apartment. They were seated around Colin and Finn's sitting room, Colin at the head in what looked like a makeshift desk. She noticed that he was holding a gavel and felt immediately unsettled.<p>

"Thank you for coming, Rory," Colin said, gesturing toward a seat left empty at the side of the room. She nodded silently and took her seat. Logan sat with the others, looking around curiously.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. Not our usual meeting time, but something unusual has happened that must be addressed."

This was not good. Rory looked around at the hardened faces, her gaze finally falling on the sympathetic face of her boyfriend. So, he knew tonight was about her. Hell, when she thought about it so had she.

"As you all may know, an article was recently published in the Yale Daily News that comes dangerously close to outing the Life & Death Brigade," Colin said. "Written by one of our very own members, it violates the very nature of our society. Secrecy is paramount in a society such as ours. It is the one rule that must never be broken, otherwise the very course of this society that we hold so dear could be endangered."

"Isn't that a little apocalyptic?" Paris jeered, only to be shushed by the many members surrounding her. She mumbled an insincere apology.

"This meeting is not about the article, though. What is done is done. What I am concerned with is the author and whether or not she is a liability to this society." His gaze fell on Rory and she swallowed hard. "I am putting in an action to remove Rory Gilmore from the Life & Death Brigade."

**A/N: Bam! So, any thoughts? Anyone still reading this?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: New chapter! Hope you enjoy it :D**

Chapter Fifteen

"I am putting in an action to remove Rory Gilmore from the Life & Death Brigade."

While Rory was stunned into silence by Colin's action, Logan was not. He sprung from his seat and bit out, "You can't do this! You don't have the authority!"

"Actually, Logan, I do," Colin said. "I'm the judicial chair. I was appointed by all of you to handle transgressions such as this."

"Yeah, and you let everyone off," Logan spat. "Don't stand there and try to be all high and mighty."

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do," Colin shot back. "But your girl went and wrote a tell-all about the society. If we didn't do something the alums would be calling and you know it."

"If I may speak," Rory said slowly, the attention drawn back toward her from the feuding males. "It's wasn't really a tell-all. It spoke of secret societies in general. Emphasis on the _general_."

"You can emphasize it all you want, Gilmore. Underscore it. Highlight it. It's all the same. You messed up and you have to pay."

"Penalize her, then!" Logan interjected heatedly. "Give her community service. Make her clean your bathroom or kitchen. Do whatever you want, but kicking her out is completely uncalled for!"

"This isn't some b.s. conduct hearing," Colin returned with similar vehemence. "This is serious. She could have out-ed us!"

"There was nothing in the article that could indentify any of us," Rory said, waving her hand a bit to regain their attention. Honestly, for a hearing that was intended to determine her LDB fate there was a startling lack of interest in her.

"According to you."

"No, according to any rational human being," Paris said from the back. Colin shot her a look and she shrugged. "What? It's true. Ask anyone in here to read the article and actually find something that points directly to the Life & Death Brigade."

"That's beside the point," Colin answered in a tight voice.

"No, that is very much the point," Paris returned. "Your argument is that Rory put the anonymity of the group in danger, therefore she must be punished. If our anonymity is not, in fact, endangered then your argument is invalid."

Rory was suddenly very happy for all those debates her and Paris did at Chilton.

"Paris is right," Logan said. He frowned a bit and grumbled, "Never thought I would actually fess up to that."

"And how do you recommend we gage this, oh-knowledgeable-one?" Colin retorted. Accustomed to pointed jabs, Paris was unfazed by Colin's question.

"Simple, actually read the damn article. If you do that you'd realize that it says absolutely nothing about us. It's not some sensationalist piece. Otherwise, the _New York Times_ wouldn't have picked it up."

Colin stared at Paris with his mouth agape. It took her a moment to realize her error.

"It being in the _New York Times_ does nothing to strengthen your argument!" she added hastily. "Yes, it does mean that thousands of more people will be reading it but-"

"Paris, please stop talking," Rory said, shaking her head.

"You sent it to the Times, Gilmore?" Colin demanded.

"She didn't send it anywhere," Logan cut in. "They chose it. Read it in the paper themselves."

"This is bad," Colin said. "This is _really_ bad."

"Look, this is ridiculous," Logan said striding over to where Colin was seated. "Here's how it goes, Rory stays or I go with her."

Rory immediately went to tell Logan that he was being ridiculous

"Oh please, Huntzberger, sit down," Colin sighed. "We don't have time for your theatrics."

"You know my family provides a large chunk of our funding," Logan said, voice low. "If I go, so does all of that money."

"Come on, Huntz. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. We all talked before and we're in agreement that Gilmore needs to go."

"You talked before?" Logan said slowly, glancing around the room. "You mean you deliberately held a meeting without me?"

"We knew you wouldn't be able to be objective," Colin answered reasonably.

"Or you knew I would be the one to point out how ridiculous you were being?"

"Look, I like Gilmore. You know that. But what she did is inexcusable."

"Um, right here," Rory said, waving her hand again. "You could at least look in this general direction when you reference me."

"Gilmore, this isn't personal. I like you well enough."

"Gee thanks," she said under her breath.

"But you messed up and there have to be repercussions."

"I've heard enough of this," Logan spat. He moved over to Rory and grabbed her arm, tugging her up from the seat. "Come on, Ace, you don't have to sit through this."

"No, I'm not leaving without them hearing me out," Rory said stubbornly, taking her arm back. Logan's jaw clenched but he stepped back and gave her space. She looked around at the group but her gaze fell heavily on Colin as she began to speak.

"Yeah, I thought writing the article could be bad. I wasn't going to do it at first but then I found a way to write it without jeopardizing the group. I would have never written it if I thought that people could learn about us and you all should know that. The article doesn't threaten our anonymity in any way. But if you can't see that and you want to kick me out, then fine. I don't want to be a part of a group that doesn't trust me or my judgment."

She left the apartment without another word, Logan on her heel. When they were outside, the adrenaline of the moment seeped from her and she felt drained. Logan gently touched her back and asked, "Are you okay?"

"They're ridiculous," she said. "All of them. They're…"

"I know," he said, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "I know."

She reached for his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Thank you for your support in there."

"They were out of line, Ace." She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her temple. "You want to get something to eat now? Some ice cream, maybe?"

Rory nodded and mumbled, "Yes, please."

* * *

><p>Rory returned to her dorm after ice cream and found herself with yet another surprise awaiting her. Horizontal on the couch were Paris and Doyle, very much in the throes of something that she did not want to see.<p>

"Ah!" Rory cried out, turning quickly toward the door to shield her eyes from seeing any more. She heard movement from the couch and the sound of clothes being pulled back on.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Paris asked quickly.

"I live here! What are you doing with Doyle on our couch?"

"I think what we were doing is fairly obvious," Paris answered.

"Oh, gross! Don't you think I've had enough excitement for one day?"

"I thought you would be at Logan's!" Paris shot back.

"Yeah, well, I'm definitely heading there now," Rory said, glancing back gingerly at the couple. "Did you guys really have to do it on the couch?"

"I have my laundry on my bed."

"And you couldn't just move it?"

"No, because there's no room on my desk which means it would have to go on my dirty floor which then negates washing it in the first place. The couch was more convenient."

"She's right," Doyle piped in.

"Okay, leaving now." She turned to leave but glanced back for a moment. "My bed. Off limits."

As Rory left Paris called out, "Your mattress is too hard, anyway!"

* * *

><p>Logan was watching <em>The Office<em> when there was a knock on his door. He paused the television and went to the door, surprised to find Rory on the other side. He stepped back and she moved past him into his apartment.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No, everything is not okay," she said, collapsing on the couch. "First the Life & Death Brigade tries to kick me out. And then I come back from ice cream and Paris is getting all biblical with Doyle on my couch!"

"Getting all biblical?"

"Sex, Logan, they were having sex! On my couch! I'm never going to be able to sit there again!"

"With Doyle? Seriously?"

"I wish I was kidding," Rory said. "Believe me, I wish I was kidding. Sights that I can't unsee. _Sounds_ that I can't-"

"Okay, you can stop right there."

Rory exhaled sharply and glanced toward the television. She recognized the scene frozen on the screen and said, "Oh, this is a good episode."

"Yeah, The Dundees are a classic," Logan said, settling beside her.

"Well, put it on, Mister. I need something to take my mind off of all the Doyle-Paris sex going on in my apartment."

"Could you refrain from using either of their names and sex in the same sentence?"

"Fine. Can I stay here tonight?"

He grinned and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Of course, Ace."

She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned on the episode but her thoughts had wandered back to the meeting at Colin's. She thought about what Logan had said at the end, about his leaving the group if they kicked Rory out.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said before about you leaving the Life & Death Brigade?"

He was quiet for a moment. On the screen, Jim Halpert was making some gamey face toward the camera.

"I know they mean a lot to you," Rory said. "They're your best friends."

"Not anymore."

"I don't want to be the reason that you guys have a fall out. I knew there could be some negative reactions to the article."

"Yeah, but trying to throw you out isn't right. Look, the ultimatum was my idea and I'm sticking with it."

"Okay," she said quietly. "I just didn't want you to do it out some misplaced loyalty to me."

"I'm not," he said. "The decision is entirely my own."

"Thank you," she said, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Thank you for sticking up for me like this. You could have easily taken their side but you didn't."

"I know you, Ace, and you wouldn't have done the article if you really thought it violated any of the group's rules."

She sat up a bit and kissed him. "Well, if nothing else, my potentially truncated time in the LDB brought me you. Can't shake a stick at that."

He chuckled. "No, I suppose not."

"Alright, enough Life & Death talk," she said. "Back to the episode!"

He gave her shoulders a quick squeeze. "Yeah, back to the episode."

GGGG

That night she lied beside him in bed, curled at his side. He was facing her, one arm draped casually over her side. Her arm was beginning to fall asleep and she shifted to her stomach, turning her head to the side so that she could study his face.

"Stop staring at me," he said in a groggy voice, eyes drifting open.

"I'm not staring at you."

"Yes, you are. I can feel it."

She laughed a bit and scooted closer, tracing the curve of his cheek with her fingertip.

"You're nice to look at," she said.

"Right back at ya, Ace."

His eyes had drifted shut again and she could hear his breathing settling. Lying beside him with his hand warm against her back, she felt the safest she had in months. This year had brought many changes but lying beside him felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Logan?"

"Mhmm," he mumbled.

"I love you."

Brown eyes met her own and then his mouth covered hers, lips moving feverishly against her own. She wrapped her arms around his back and held him close. After a moment he pulled away, a grin tugging at his mouth, and murmured, "I love you too, Rory. I love you so much."

He kissed her again and then settled on the mattress, pulling her body comfortably against his. He dropped a soft kiss on her shoulder and murmured, "'Night Ace."

She grinned to herself, putting her arm over his. "Good night, Logan."

**A/N: This was all sorts of schmoopy and I loved writing every line. haha Hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this! **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Rory figured there was no point in waiting for the Life & Death Brigade's verdict. They would contact her whenever they deigned the time correct; and as preposterous as both her and Logan found that, there was nothing that they could do differently. As Rory waited, she found herself wondering if she honestly wanted to be in the group any further. Their actions as of late didn't speak too highly of the character of the group, nor their faith in her. Perhaps she would be better of cutting off the ties before the situation became even more noxious.

Regardless, the point was that waiting anxiously would do her no good. Instead, she should gather whatever morale she had left and move on. Stars Hollow offered the perfect distraction. It was dance-athon time again, and Lorelai had been after her to attend.

"Don't you miss your poor feeble mother?" Lorelai asked during their last conversation.

"If it means I have to go to another dance-athon, then no. Minimal missing over here."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Lorelai gasped. "This, from the very fruit of my loins. Think of the hours of labor. The agony. The poor nurses pelted repeatedly by ice chips."

"Yeah, those ice chips were all you," Rory returned. "And, my answer is still no to the dance-athon. Something big always ends up happening, and after the whole Life & Death Brigade thing, I don't need any other big happenings."

"Oh please, it wasn't that bad."

"Mom, need I remind you that last year, at that very dance-athon, I was dumped on the dance floor?"

"Yes, but is seguewayed smoothly into your bad-boy-delinquent-stage."

"And the year before, Andrew over-exerted himself trying to do the lindy hop and had to be taken away on a gurnee."

"Andrew's taken away on a gurnee practically every year," Lorelai said.

"I'm not going, Mom."

So, she had changed her mind. It had a little do with her mother's dogged pursuit, but even more to Logan's unexpected interest. She mentioned it to him off-handedly during lunch one day and he said, "A dance-athon? How Mayberry of you all."

"It's a big to-do in Stars Hollow," she said casually, plucking a French fry from his plate.

"You guys have a lot of to-dos."

"Taylor Doose would have it no other way."

"We should go," Logan said. "It'd be nice to get away from Yale for a weekend."

"To dance for 24 hours? You know, there are other ways to get away from campus that are less physically exhausting. Pretty much anything, actually."

"I think it'd be fun," Logan held. "Plus, I'm a pretty snazzy dancer. Maybe we could even nab the trophy. There is a trophy, right?"

"Yes," she said. "But it's more about stamina than skill."

"Ace, believe me, stamina is not an issue with me," Logan said. If Lorelai were with them, she would have responded with a chipper "dirty!". Rory chose to ignore the comment, though, and said, "Besides, you'd have to fight Kirk for it. He's the reigning champ."

"Here, I'll make a deal with you," Logan said, leaning forward as he got into deal-mode. "We go, but you get to decide when we're done. Five minutes. Five hours. Whenever you feel like bailing, we leave."

It was a loaded deal and she knew that. One did not simply up and leave Stars Hollow. Once they were at the dance, there would be a myriad of things to keep them there. She liked his deal-making-persona, though, and his genuine interest in Stars Hollow and its going-on's was particularly endearing. Figuring that one more dance-athon couldn't kill her (or so she hoped), Rory shrugged and said, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Lorelai was ecstatic that her daughter joined her. Having Logan there only increased the excitement, and she positively buzzed with energy as she sat with the two of them in Luke's.<p>

"Logan, you are in for quite a treat," Lorelai gushed. "Your first dance-athon."

Rory nodded solemnly. "Your life will never be quite the same."

Luke was at the side of the table, and as he poured them coffee he remarked, "Yeah, prepare yourself for a bunch of people clomping around the dance floor like lunatics."

"Don't listen to him," Lorelai chirped. "It's an experience."

"Yeah, you can say that again," Luke said sarcastically, topping off her coffee.

"You're particularly negative today," Lorelai said, looking up at him. "Is your baseball hat too tight or something?"

"I'm not wearing a baseball cap," he answered dryly.

"Oh, strange. I'm so used to you with one, I just sort of plop it on your head in my mind."

"How nice," he deadpanned. "You guys want anything else while your burgers are cooking?"

Lorelai looked at Logan and Rory, and both shook their head. "Nope. We're good."

"Can I just say that I am not sleeping in rollers this time?" Rory said, wrapping her hand around her coffee cup.

"But your hair looked so good!"

"Yes, but have you ever tried sleeping on rollers? It's like sleeping on a xylophone."

"Because you do that so often," Logan returned playfully.

"Fine, you can do your hair however you like," Lorelai said. "But you, Logan, I insist sleep with your curlers."

"Who's your partner?" Rory asked, it suddenly dawning on her that while they had talked often of the dance, her mother had been silent as to whom she was taking. Lorelai was overly nonchalant as she answered, "Jason. You remember him, right? Grandpa's business partner?"

Rory laughed. "Digger? You're bringing Digger?"

"Who's Digger?" Logan asked.

"He was someone Mom knew when she was younger," Rory explained. "They went to some camps together. Anyway, he's Grandpa's business partner now. Mom purported to hate him."

"Not hate him," Lorelai corrected. "I had no opinion on the topic."

"Yeah, we'll I'd say you have an opinion now," Rory said, grinning wide. "So, is this a date for you guys?"

"Oh no, the dance-athon is never a date," Lorelai said. "It is much too serious of an affair."

"You're trying for the trophy again, aren't you?"

"Jason is light on his feet. He is young and sprightly. I also think he will make a witty conversationalist – a good way to pass the time."

"You've thought this through," Rory noted.

"For one's dance-athon partner, is there any other way?"

Logan leaned in and said, "You guys take this way too seriously."

Rory grinned, patting his cheek. "Welcome to Stars Hollow."

* * *

><p>After lunch Lorelai headed back to the Dragonfly Inn while Logan and Rory took a walk around town. They ended up in the gazebo, taking refuge from the strong late-afternoon sun. Both were silent, Rory gazing out at the people as she tried not to think about everything back at Yale. Naturally, though, the more you try not to think of something, the more that particular thing plagues your mind.<p>

"Are you thinking about them?" Logan asked.

"Trying not to."

"And failing?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I shouldn't even care. I should call them and just say I want out. I mean, do I really want to be a part of a group of people who don't trust me?"

"It's not that simple," Logan returned. "You know it's not."

"I wish it were."

He took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. "I'll back whatever decision you make. It has to be your decision, though."

"I don't know what to do. What decision to make."

"Take this weekend to clear your head," Logan suggested. "Try to push it from your mind, and you'll have an easier time facing it later."

"I hope you're right."

Kirk walked past the gazebo, arms pumping wildly as he strode forward, chin held high.

"That's the fifth time he's passed," Logan noted.

"He's in training," Rory answered easily. Logan looked at her strangely and she said, "I told you. Stars Hollow takes their events very seriously."

Logan shook his head. "This town just gets stranger."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, try to get to bed at a reasonable hour," Lorelai lectured, placing a pile of blankets and a pillow at the end of the couch. "I understand that you're hormonal young adults and a dark, unaccompanied room with a couch is paradise. But we have big things happening tomorrow. Gotta rest up."<p>

"We won't stay up too late," Logan promised.

"Alright, I'll see you two in the morning."

Lorelai walked upstairs and Logan grinned over at Rory on the couch. "Your mother thinks so highly of us and our extra-curricular activities."

Rory laughed. "Well, she's just going off of the past experience of all the other men I've brought to this couch."

"Rory Gilmore. You never cease to surprise me."

He leaned in and pressed his mouth against hers lightly. She kissed him back and then pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "Alright, mister, I think it is time for us to go to bed."

"It's 10 o'clock, Ace."

"I know that," she retorted lightly. "But the dance starts promptly at six. Meaning we need to be up at five. And believe me, you do not want to see a sleep deprived me. It's not pretty."

He had, in fact, seen it once or twice at Yale, and he knew she wasn't lying. Rory Gilmore was the sweetest girl until you interrupted her regular sleep schedule.

"Okay," he conceded, patting her leg. "Go to bed."

"I'll see you in the morning."

As she headed toward the stairs he playfully said, "Don't forget to take out your dentures, Ace." She turned back and gave him a look. He laughed and said, "What? I'm just looking out for you and your dental hygiene."

She pointedly returned, "Good night, Logan."

He grinned. "Night Ace."

* * *

><p>"Early," Rory complained, walking with Logan and Lorelai to Ms. Patty's dance studio. "Very early."<p>

Her alarmed had beeped right when she was in the middle of a dream, and she had yet to shake the grogginess. Logan put his arm around her waist and said, "You know, Ace, no matter how many times you say that, it will still be early."

"This is all your fault," she said, glaring at him. "You're the one who convinced me to come to this."

"You did?" Lorelai said beside them, voice all perk. "You are officially my favorite."

"I have to side with Rory on this one," Jason said, yawning wide. "It really is unsufferably early."

"Hey, no complaining," Lorelai said. "You came of your own accord, buddy."

"Uh no," Jason said. "I came because you threatened to tell Richard that one story from camp involving Hershey bars and saran wrap."

Lorelai grinned wickedly. "Yes, I did. You're right. And that, my friends, is why you should always have a good blackmail story on tap."

"You agreed this would be a good distraction," Logan reminded Rory, rubbing her side. "I held very little sway in the decision."

Rory grumbled, "Have you seen your face? You have lots of sway."

"Alright, guys, look alive," Lorelai chirped. "We're about to come face to face with our competition."

"Your mom really gets into these town events," Logan noted, watching Lorelai square her shoulders and lift her chin. Rory glanced up at him and returned, "How is it that you're still surprised?"

"Here are your numbers," Ms. Patty said, picking up the numbers. Her eyes lingered on Jason as she murmured, "I swear, Lorelai, I don't know where you find these men, but I want the address and phone number."

"A woman never divulges her greatest secrets, Ms. Patty," Lorelai returned easily. "But I'll save you a dance."

Ms. Patty grinned wide, "Oh yes, dear, I am going to hold you to that now."

As they walked further into the dance studio Jason said, "What, so now you're my gigolo? Are you going to auction me off to highest bidder at the end of the night?"

"No," Lorelai said, shaking her head. "Although, that does give me some ideas. Bid-a-basket is in a few weeks."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Logan and I can get some food for all of us," Rory suggested, interlacing her fingers with Logan's. "I wanted to go say hi to Lane, anyway."

"Sure, babe. That's a great idea."

Logan and Rory headed toward the food tables and Logan asked, "So, what's up with your mom and that Jason guy?"

Rory shook her head. "I'm not sure. But if this dance-athon is anything like the previous ones, it'll be revealed by the end of it."

"These things are hotbeds of scandal, huh?"

She gestured back toward a spot near the bleachers and said, "I was dumped right there last year."

"You're kidding."

She shook her head. "Nope. The floor had almost cleared, too, so everyone heard. And saw. Great memories, huh?"

"Well, I promise not to dump you there today. I will at least have the decency to take you outside."

She laughed. "How thoughtful of you."

Rory was surprised to find not only Lane at the table with the ubiquitous eggless egg salad sandwiches, but Dave, as well.

"Dave, it's great to see you!" Rory said, giving him a quick hug. She looked over at Lane, who was positively beaming. "Logan, this is Dave, Lane's boyfriend."

The two men shook hands;

"So, how's school in California?" Rory asked.

"It's great," Dave said. "It's really cool there. Lots of music people. Chill vibe."

"He joined another band," Lane piped in. "Which I would be totally un-cool with, except for the fact that they are freaking amazing."

"She's exaggerating," Dave said with an indulgent grin. "We're not half bad, though. Booked a few gigs and stuff."

"He's being modest," Lane said, patting his arm. "Seriously, I have a recording of them back home stashed inside a hollowed out Bible."

Rory grinned. "Glad to see that's still getting some use. I'll have to listen to it later."

"So, do you guys want some eggless egg salad sandwiches?" Lane asked. "They're actually not that bad if you plug your nose."

"Nah. Believe it or not, we didn't come over here for the food," Rory answered.

"Let me guess. You came for the coffee?"

"Luke has a stand here again this year?" Rory asked excitedly, looking around like a shark on the trail of blood. Sure enough, Luke was over in the corner with steaming mugs of coffee.

"We'll see you later?" Lane asked knowingly.

"Yeah. Bye guys."

Rory walked faster than her sleep-logged legs knew they could go in order to get her coffee. Luke shook his head when he saw her and said, "I still can't believe you let yourself get roped into this again. Wasn't one year of humiliation and sleep depravation enough?"

Rory grinned, taking the coffee from him. "Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome. You want one too, Logan?"

"Hearing about all of that humiliation and sleep depravation, I think I probably should."

"Wise choice."

He handed Logan his cup of coffee and then pushed an extra toward Rory. "Here, bring this to your mother before she goes into caffeine withdrawl."

Rory picked up the extra cup. "Will do. I'll send her here in a few to say thanks."

"Yeah, sure. Try not to fall out there."

"We'll do our best."

* * *

><p>All the couple assembled on the dance floor, and Taylor explained the rules using the megaphone that was largely unnecessary, but made him feel important. When the announcement had concluded, the music played and the couples began to dance.<p>

"That is unbelievable," Logan said, watching Kirk and his partner dance. Kirk completed some sort of lift with his partner and Logan went, "Did you just see that? They did a lift."

"I told you. This is like the Olympics for Kirk. He trains for weeks. Takes lessons. And he usually only drops his partner once."

Logan snorted. "Wouldn't that disqualify them?"

"No. The fall counts as movement."

"Interesting. You want to try one? I've never actually done a lift before, but it seems pretty easy."

"Try and I'm forcing you to eat one of Mrs. Kim's eggless egg salad sandwiches," she warned.

"You're no fun. Where's your spirit of adventure?" he teased.

"Need I remind you that I have a bad track record with these dances? Let's not have this one end in a concussion."

"You think I'd drop you?"

"Considering that you don't know what you're doing, yes. The chances of you dropping me are relatively high."

He grinned and kissed her lightly. "Fine. No lifts."

"Hey you two, get a room," Lorelai said, appearing beside them with Jason in tow. "So, how are you guys holding up one song in?"

"We're fine," Rory said.

"We'd be better if you'd let me do a lift," Logan interjected.

"She won't let you do it either?" Lorelai said. "I tried that last year, too!"

BBBBB

Just like the previous year, both Lorelai and Rory had blocked out the run-around until the blow horn went off and they were dragging themselves and their partners around the dance floor. While Jason proved more of a drag-ee, Logan seemed to find a second wind of energy and bound forward, pulling Rory behind him.

"Come on, Ace!"

"I hate you!" she called back. "I am so not letting you talk me into going to anything again!"

When they crossed the line, the blow horn going off behind them, Rory leaned forward, breathing heavily.

"Alright," she managed. "We're stationary. I don't hate you anymore."

"You did not tell me that would happen," Jason said, coming up to them with Lorelai. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face. "There was no mention of a death march."

"Yeah, I figured it was better to keep that as a surprise," Lorelai said, wiping at her brow. "Surprised?"

"To death."

* * *

><p>After their break, the couple reassembled and the dance-athon continued. While both Rory and Logan knew they would not be the winners, they didn't discuss when they would stop. They reached a point, though, where both would say that they would only stay for one song more. Well, each song became "the last song" and before they knew it, another hour had passed.<p>

"We can stop whenever you want," Logan said, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. "Just tell me. Or step on my foot. Either way, I'll get the message."

"I'm fine. I kind of like this. Just being close to you. Dancing. It's nice."

He tightened his grip on her waist and kissed the side of her head. "Yeah, it is."

"It's funny," she said after a moment, resting her chin on his shoulder. "If someone told me a few months ago that we would be like this, I would have told them they were crazy."

"You didn't like me?"

She grinned. "I misjudged you."

"Meaning you didn't like me," he teased, brushing the sides of her waist with his fingers. "It's okay. You can say it."

"I wasn't your biggest fan," she admitted. "And now look at us. You surprised me, Logan. I usually think I'm a pretty good judge of character, but you completely surprised me."

"A guy can do that once in a while."

"No matter what happens with the Life & Death Brigade, I don't regret being a part of it for a moment," she said softly. "I can't because it brought me you."

* * *

><p>Despite Lorelai's best efforts, Kirk still ended up leaving with the trophy. Again, as he ran around the studio to the Rocky theme, her and Rory mused that perhaps it was for the best. They only hoped he could keep the trophy far from Cat Kirk, whom they learned broke the last one.<p>

They walked home together, the four of them barely able to make out where they were going as the day and its activities caught up with them. After a quick cup of coffee inside, Jason headed back into the city and Logan settled on the couch.

"I'll be right down," Rory told him. They had planned on watching a movie together either until it ended or the two of them fell asleep. "I need to get my phone."

She went upstairs and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. There was one message in her inbox, and she listened to it as she walked downstairs. Her stomach clenched when she heard Colin's voice.

"Hey Rory, it's Colin. We'd like to meet with you tomorrow at seven o'clock at my apartment. We've made our decision."

**A/N: Feedback is appreciated! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this! **

**Chapter Seventeen****  
><strong>

They rode toward Hartford, Rory tapping her fingers nervously on her armrest as he drove. The verdict was in. They had made their decision, and although she tried to convince herself for the entire weekend that she didn't care, she found herself increasingly nervous. What if they asked her stay? Knowing what she knew, would she really want to go back? And if they kicked her out…

"I don't want you to leave if they kick me out," Rory said, turning her head toward him.

"Rory-"

"This has nothing to do with you. I knew exactly what I was doing when I wrote that article. I knew it was risky. I knew the repercussions."

Logan shook his head, frowning as he slowed down for a stoplight.

"I don't want to be a part of a group that would do this to you, Rory."

"They're your friends, Logan. I don't want you sacrificing your friendships for me."

"Leaving doesn't mean I would lose those friends."

"That's not true, Logan, and you know that."

The light turned and Logan pressed the gas pedal, edging forward. He didn't see the car coming from the left, going clear through the red light. Rory did, though. Her eyes widened and she felt a cry raise in her throat, but before she could scream the sickening crunch of metal drowned out all sound.

* * *

><p>"Another cup of coffee, please," Kirk said, glancing up at Luke. He gave Kirk a look while he poured the cup and remarked, "This is your fourth cup, Kirk."<p>

"I have another hour before Mother said I can go home," Kirk said, taking a sip of coffee. "The cable man is checking our wiring, and she said they needed completely privacy."

Luke looked at him strangely. "Yeah, sure they do."

The door jingled as Lorelai pushed it open, walking over to the counter. Luke returned to his spot behind the counter as she plopped down on the stool and said, "Coffee and keep them coming."

"Bad day?" Luke asked, grabbing a mug and the coffee cup.

"Unbelievably bad day," Lorelai said. "We had a bunch of people complaining about their rooms, and one of the cooks ruined an entire shipment of black truffles, which according to Sookie is one step away from murder."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure Kirk's been sexiled."

"Kirk lives with his mom."

"Exactly."

"Alright. Suddenly my problems are looking a lot less problematic." Lorelai's phone rang and she pulled it out of her purse, grinning wide when she saw Rory's name flashing. She flipped open her phone and said, "And the day just keeps getting better!"

"Mom-"

"How did your meeting go? Did you have it yet? I can't remember when you said the meting would be, but-"

Rory interrupted and forcefully said, "Mom, I'm at the hospital."

Lorelai felt as if a battering ram collided with her chest. She blinked rapidly before saying, "You're in the hospital? What-what happened?"

"There was an accident," Rory said, voice gravelly. "I'm okay. Just a few stitches on my forehead-"

"Oh my God, Rory…"

"But, Logan is pretty bad." Her voice caught and she had to pause for a moment before continuing. "The car hit on the driver's side. I…Mom I need you here. I can't handle this on my own. I…"

"I'll be right there."

Lorelai hung up and Luke immediately asked, "What's happening? Rory's in the hospital?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said distractedly, standing up and slinging her purse over her shoulder. "There was, um, an accident."

"Is she okay?"

"She said she's fine. But Logan…"

"Do you want anything for the ride?" Luke asked hurriedly. "Hold on, I'll get you some coffee and a muffin."

"I-I just need to go."

Luke worked quickly, filling a to-go cup and stuffing two muffins into a paper bag.

"Thank you," she said, taking the bag and cup.

* * *

><p>Colin and Finn got to the hospital before Lorelai, and they came to Rory the moment that they saw her. Colin ran a hand through his hair and asked, "How is he?"<p>

"He's in surgery," Rory said shakily. "There was some internal bleeding. That's what the doctors told me. I don't…I don't understand everything, but I think they're fixing it? Fixing him?"

"Your head," Colin said. She stiffened when he stepped forward suddenly and enveloped her in a tight hug. When he released her Finn moved in, crushing her against him.

"You two scared the hell out of us," Colin said, shaking his head. "When we heard-"

"How did you hear?"

"Honor. She told us there was an accident, and we got here as soon as possible."

Rory nodded, crossing her arms tightly in front her chest.

"Obviously, our meeting will have to be pushed back," she said.

"To be honest, Rory, that meeting is the farthest things from our minds," Colin said.

"It is?"

"Of course it is. Look, regardless of what's going on within the society, you guys are our friends," Colin said. "Right now we need to be here for Logan."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Rory murmured, relief flooding her chest. She had expected the cold treatment she had received at her judiciary meeting, but it seemed Logan had been right all along. Those friendships and relationships existed outside the realm of the society, and rightfully so.

"Thank you," she murmured, reaching forward and grasping Colin's hand. "Thank you for being here."

"Babe, there you are!"

Rory turned at the sound of her mother's voice, feeling a sort of comfort settle when Lorelai wrapped her arms around her. Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head, her stomach untwisting at the feel of her daughter alive and breathing in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," Rory said.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," Lorelai said, pulling away. Her eyes travelled to the stitches on her forehead. She immediately felt the pull of mother's worry, but quietly reminded herself that it could be much worse. Logan was proof of that. "How's Logan?"

"He's in surgery now," Rory said.

"Rory, we're going to get something from the cafeteria," Colin said from behind them. "Do you want anything?"

Rory shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Get her a bagel," Lorelai said. "Gilmores can always use carbs."

The boys headed off toward the cafeteria and Lorelai said, "I see you brought the cavalry."

"They heard about the accident and came right over," Rory said.

Lorelai led Rory over to the seating and they sat down. Lorelai offered up her coffee, and Rory gratefully took the cup.

"You know, this would go great with that bagel you're getting," Lorelai said.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, babe. Never face a crisis on an empty stomach."

"I feel like there's a rock in my stomach," Rory said leaning forward. "This big heavy rock."

Lorelai slid her arm around Rory's shoulders. "He's going to be okay, Rory. He'll pull through this."

"You don't know that," Rory said, shaking his head.

"No, I don't. But you don't know that he won't pull through, either. The best thing we can do is stay positive."

"I was so scared when I saw that car coming," Rory murmured. "He didn't see it."

"That's probably a good thing, babe."

"Excuse me, are you with Logan Huntzberger?"

Rory straightened up at the doctor's arrival, wiping her nose. Lorelai held her hand as she doctor said, "There was more bleeding than we anticipated, but our doctors were able to successfully repair the damage. He should be waking up shortly."

Rory let out a shaky breath, unable to stop the wide grin that spread on her face. "Are there any other injuries?" Rory asked.

"He has several broken ribs and his left arm is broken. He also suffered a mild concussion."

"When can we see him?" Rory asked.

"Once he wakes he'll be allowed visitors," the doctor said. "Until then, though, we ask that you remain patient."

"Of course," Rory said, nodding. "Thank you, Doctor."

Rory remained upright when the doctor walked away. She didn't relax until Lorelai laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Did you hear that, babe? Our positive thinking worked. He's okay."

Rory nodded, still feeling unsettled. She heard the words and understood them, but would not fully believe them until she saw him herself.

* * *

><p>Rory's appetite returned with a vengence, and she ate the entire bagel and half of one of Lorelai's muffins by the time the doctor returned to tell them that Logan was awake. She stood immediately, but stopped herself from running to his room. She turned to Finn and Colin and asked, "Do you guys want to see him first?"<p>

Colin shook his head. "I'm pretty sure your face is the one he'd want to see when he wakes up. Go ahead, Gilmore."

She nodded, glancing at Lorelai before heading toward the room. Her stomach twisted into knots as she imagined what he would look like. She had seen the injuries before they were patched up, though, and told herself that this couldn't be worse. That had been one of the worst things she had seen in her eighteen years of living. She stopped outside his door and steeled herself for whatever was on the other side.

His arm was in a sling, torso wrapped tightly to keep his ribs in place. His face was bruised in various places, his right eye swollen. None of this mattered, though. It didn't matter in the least, because he smiled toward her and he was breathing and so very alive. She moved forward quickly and took his free hand between hers.

"Hey there," she murmured.

"Your head," he said, glancing at her stitches.

"You had internal bleeding," she returned softly. "You win."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't…"

"You did nothing wrong," she said firmly, gingerly touching his cheek. "That guy went through the light. You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"I should have seen him. I should have been looking."

"This isn't your fault," she said. "And I'm fine."

"You'll have a scar."

"You know, I've always wanted one," she said, stroking his cheek tenderly. "I'm just glad you're okay. You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she murmured. She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his. "You're okay. That's all that matters."

She kissed him again, and then pulled away. "I'm going to go get Colin and Finn."

"They're here?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You were right, you know."

"About what?"

"Those friendships are stronger than some stupid secret society. They're real."

"They've always been there for me," Logan said. "Go through as many private schools as we did, and you see each other through a lot."

She grinned slightly. "You better tell me more about that later."

"I will."

"I'll get the boys."

"Will you come back with them?" he asked.

"No. But I'll be here." She squeezed his hand. "I love you."

He squeezed her hand back. "I love you too, Ace."

BBBBB

"Do you want me to stay?" Lorelai asked. "I can drive you back to Yale."

"No, it's fine," Rory said. "I'll just head back with Colin and Finn."

"Okay. Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?"

Rory shook her head. "Thank you for being here. It helped a lot."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Lorelai said, hugging her tightly.

"And tell Luke thanks for the muffin and coffee."

Lorelai grinned. "I will. That man has a knack for knowing what we need. He's like the Gilmore Girls whisperer. I mean, a Danish would have been totally off base for this situation. But a muffin? Totally works."

"I know what you're doing," Rory said with a knowing smile.

"And what would that be?"

"You're stalling."

"What? Whatever are you talking about?" Lorelai said innocently.

"Go home, Mom. I'm fine. I promise."

"You sure? Because I could go for another round. Raid the cafeteria for their closing time deals. I'm pretty sure I could score some half-price donuts."

"Mom."

"Okay, I'm going," Lorelai relented. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Lorelai went to Luke's, sitting down at her usual spot at the counter. Luke came over immediately with a mug of coffee and asked, "How is she? Is Rory okay?"<p>

Lorelai nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Yeah, she's fine. Just a few stitches. She was really lucky."

"I'd say. What about that Logan kid?"

"Uh, he's still in the hospital. He had worse injuries. The car hit his side."

Luke shook his head. "I'll be damned. Of all the people that could happen to…"

"Yeah," Lorelai said, her stomach twisting. "Of all the people."

"How are you doing?" Luke asked suddenly. "I mean, your kid got in a car accident. You were probably freaking out. Or maybe you still are, but you seem pretty calm-"

"I'm fine, Luke," Lorelai said, smiling weakly. "I won't lie; I was pretty bad on the drive there. But she's okay."

"Makes you think, doesn't it?" Luke said after a moment.

"Think about what?"

"How quickly life can change. Things can be one way and then something entirely different. It makes you appreciate what you have."

Lorelai nodded, thinking about how the simple act of seeing Rory had brought such immeasurable joy earlier. "It sure does."

**A/N: I got this idea from watching the Season 6 episode where Logan lands in the hospital. Were you guys surprised?**


End file.
